Survie
by Kya Fanel
Summary: L'histoire continue a partir de la fin du Chaptire 3 de Tentation
1. Chapter 1

Voilà 6 mois que l'amour de ma vie est parti. « Une rupture brutale » avait il dit. « ce sera comme si je n'avais pas existé ». _Il _ n'avait pas menti. Tout avait disparu. Enfin… tout ce qui était matériel, car mon corps, lui, s'en souviendra à vie. Comment oublier la sensation que j'avais lorsqu'_il_ s'approchait de moi, lorsque _ses_ parfaites mains marmoréennes parcouraient librement mes hanches, mon cou, mon visage me faisant frissonner. Comment ne pas évoquer l'effet de _son_ souffle, _son_ haleine envoûtante, _son_ regard qui ne manquait jamais de m'éblouir.

Depuis _son_ départ, j'ai eu une période dont je ne veux pas parler et Charlie, mon père, le sait bien. Pour le coup, j'ai eu le droit à des discussions puériles et sans importance chaque jour pensant que cela me distrairait.

Une partie au fond de moi continue à penser que je vis un véritable cauchemar, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'analyser la situation, une douleur affreuse se réveille en moi. Un déchirement du haut de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon nombril, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur et les entrailles.

Ce qui m'a sorti de ma léthargie fut Jake. Charlie avait du mal à supporter mon état sans me faire la morale ou me menacer de me renvoyer chez ma mère. Il allait souvent « décompresser » chez Bill. De ce fait, Jake était au courant de ma misérable vie humaine et passait la plupart de son temps libre avec moi.

Nous avons pas mal joué, mais ma maladresse ne manquait pas de me blesser, ou d'égratigner quelqu'un d'autre. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, nos coéquipiers se faisaient rares. Nous avons donc décidé de passer pas mal de temps dans la forêt.

C'était un endroit paisible, où personne ne pouvait nous déranger. Il nous arrivait de passer plusieurs heures sans parler. Il savait que j'en avais besoin et le respectait. Parfois, il tentait timidement de me prendre dans ses bras ce qui avait pour effet de me figer. Rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que _lui _puisse me toucher me tétanisait. Est-ce la peur d'oublier _ses_ gestes ? Cela était quand même un tabou qui était difficile à briser.

Je sais maintenant qu'il était ravi du départ des Cullen – je refuse de prononcer ou même de penser _son _nom - car il me l'avait avoué il y a quelques semaines. Quant toute la vérité avait éclaté.


	2. Chapter 2

_j'ai oublié de préciser que tous les personnages appartenaient à Stephenie Meyer (veinarde)_

_-----------------------_

La vérité. Cette vérité qui aurait du me faire fuir, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel humain normal. Mais, suis-je normale ? Est-ce de la normalité d'être éperdument amoureuse d'un vampire ? D'avoir comme ami, un loup-garou ?

Car effectivement, Jake était un loup-garou. Je l'avais appris par « erreur ». Tout c'est passé un après midi de début mars. Les toits de la maison ainsi que les trottoirs avaient encore quelques traces de poudre blanche, souvenir d'une crachée de neige du week-end. Le froid était toujours aussi intense, comme d'accoutumé en cette période de l'année. Devrais-je aussi préciser que le temps se voulait humide ?

J'étais à nouveau dans ma période de crise. Une de ses périodes ou tous mes gestes du quotidien me rappelais combien _il_ me manquait. Dans ses moments là, je partais comme une furie à la recherche d'un trace matériel de _son_ existence. « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister.. Les humains oublient vites ». Bah voyons !

J'étais donc en route, dans ma Chevrolet rouge rouillée. Faisant rugir d'indignation le moteur à cause de ma vitesse trop élevée. Les arbres défilaient à tout allure, mais cela ne me faisait pas peur. Je remarquais à peine le décor de peur de rater la bifurcation.

Quelques dizaines de kilomètre me séparait maintenant de leur maison. La maison des Cullen, toujours aussi blanche, mais bizarrement fantomatiques. On aurait très bien pu lancer la rumeur d'une maison hantée. Les arbres poussaient à une vitesse surhumaine, cachant et bouchant de plus en plus le passage. C'est non sans peine que je parvins à m'enfoncer dans la broussaille.

Lorsque je la vis, mon cœur ne fit qu'un saut, ce qui avait pour conséquence de rouvrir la plaie à l'intérieur de moi. Je sautais de ma Chevrolet pour courir tel une furie à la porte d'entrée. Tentant tant bien que mal à discerner des objets à travers les fenêtres ou l'énorme baie vitrée. Sans succès. Et comme à chaque fois, je m'effondrais à terre, essayant de reprendre le dessus.

Cette fois là, du bruit attira mon attention. Un grognement, semblable à l'aboiement féroce d'un chien. Puis, les bosquets non loin de moi bougèrent. Une masse se redressa, ressemblant à la silhouette d'un homme. Prise de frayeur je restait tétanisée sur place, essayant de ne pas montrer un visage effrayé mais impassible. La silhouette s'avança quand soudain, elle parla d'une voix hésitante :

- B… Bella ?

Je pouvais reconnaître cette fois parmi des milliers d'autres ! C'était Jake. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un nouveau grognement provenant de son thorax me fit frémir. Deux choses dans un premier temps indescriptible, car à contre jour, venaient d'apparaître.

Sans me rendre compte je m'était levée et était appuyée dos contre la porte d'entrée de la maison, prête à me défendre inutilement.

- Ne la toucher pas ! rugit Jake

Un grondement résonnant jusqu'à mes pieds se fit entendre, puis des claquements de mâchoire. Les créatures avaient l'air furieuses. Je vis Jake à plusieurs reprises trembler. Etait-ce du au fait qu'il n'avais pas de pull ? Que ses pantalons étaient en lambeaux ? Qu'il n'avait même pas de chaussures ?

Je voulus lui hurler de partir, de se mettre à l'abri, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma gorge. Un seul nom résonnait dans ma tête, mais je me refusais de le prononcer. S'_il_ ne voulait plus de moi, c'était sûrement en partie de ma faute, de mon don à attirer le danger.

Quand mon esprit daigna me rejoindre, je vis Jake, de plus en plus tremblant, de fureur vu les paroles qu'il hurlait. J'entendais vaguement des « elle est avec nous » « nous ne sommes pas sur nos terres »… j'essayais en vain de suivre la conversation, mes yeux tentant de décrire les deux étranges créatures qui étaient de chaque coté de mon ami.

Ma vue sembla s'habituer au contre jour. L'un des nouveaux arrivant était d'un hauteur surprenante, un corps humain mélanger à une forme de loup. Une bouche découvrant de grandes canines, des yeux pleins de reproches, et un corps apparemment recouvert d'un duvet de poils en partie gris. L'autre, un peu plus trapus, avait le même corps mais d'un brun-chocolat.

Mes yeux se reposèrent soudainement sur Jake qui c'était affalé par terre, pris de convulsions. Sans penser au danger, je me précipitai vers lui, courant de toute mes forces pensant que les deux étranges loups n'auraient pas le temps de réagir. Mais ce fut Jake qui me stoppa. Son bras s'élança dans ma direction et sa gorge poussa un grognement féroce.

- N'approche pas !

- Mais… Jake.. Bégayais-je

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? rugit il.

Puis, son corps se tordit, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de terreur. Ses membres s'allongèrent, son visage se déforma en une gueule allongée garnie de belles canines blanches.

D'instinct, je reculai, mais mes genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un violence qui me fit décrocher une grimace. Quelque chose me coula le long de la joue et du cou. Une odeur de rouille, mélangée à du sel, me fouetta les narines. Les arbres commencèrent à tournoyer. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir. Mais fidèle à mes habitudes, je m'écroulai à terre, évanouie.

_----_

_N'hésitez pas à lâcher les commentaires _


	3. Chapter 3

_bon.. après avoir galérer pour trouver le moyen d'editer mon texte... j'ai du le supprimer et le remettre du coup j'ai perdu mon ancien texte ...grrr donc, je disais, c'est pas mon meilleur chapitre mais fallait bien passer par là. d'autre part:_

_- merci pour les reviews, elle me font chaud au coeur_

_- merci à "ma jumelle" que j'adore. elle m'a bien aidé sur ce chapitre_

--------------------------

Etait-ce un rêve, ou était-ce la réalité. Je décidais d'en avoir le cœur net et consenti à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout était flou dans un premier temps, puis de plus en plus net. Plusieurs voix parvinrent à mes oreilles dont trois que je connaissais. Il y avait celle de Charlie, qui apparemment passait Jake – la deuxième– à l'interrogatoire. Et celle du Dr. Gerandy occupé à noter tout ce que disait mon ami à propos de mon état physique dans son dossier. Puis pleins d'autre type que je ne connaissais pas. Leur visage exprimait de la colère. Mais, qu'avais-je fait ?

Tout me revint en mémoire, entre autre : la crise, la fuite à la maison des Cullen, la silhouette de Jake, les deux autres créatures et pour finir, le sol dur sous mon corps. Beaucoup de passage de ce souvenir m'était encore flou, sauf, celui où Jake tombait à terre tremblotant et se relevant dans une toute autre morphologie.

J'essayais de me relever quand des mains chaudes me stoppèrent. C'était un de ces hommes fâchés. Il me fusilla du regard et cracha un « reste tranquille, tu t'est bien cognée la tête ». Effectivement, depuis mon réveil, une douleur dans mon crâne se faisait ressentir. Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé à cette autre douleur qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis des mois. N'en faisant qu'à ma tête, je repoussai ses mains et m'assis en poussant un petit grognement.

Le bruit de discussions s'estompa et tout le monde se retourna pour me voir. Mon dieu, que c'était intimidant. Cela me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

Charlie se rua sur moi, Jake à ses trousses.

-Bella ? Tu n'as rien ? Jake m'a tout raconté…

Oh mon dieu, pas ça !!! Il ne lui avait pas dis ce qu'il était, ni où j'étais !? Je vais être dans une de ses galères !!

-.. tu est tombée dans la forêt juste derrière la maison..

- Quoi ? L'interrompis-je

- Souviens toi Bella, intervins Jake, nous nous sommes disputés, et tu es partie comme une furie dans les bois.

Son regard en disait long. Je me promis de le remercier plus tard et d'avoir par la même occasion une petite discussion avec lui.

Le Docteur Gerandy s'approcha de moi et commença à m'ausculter. Cela accentua mon mal être. Sa façon de faire n'avait rien à voir avec celle du Dr. Cullen. Carlisle était plus doux, plus attentionné envers ses patients et surtout, il n'y avait pas autant de chaleurs qui émanaient de ses mains. Me remémorer ceci me fit sourire mais la douleur à ma joue me ramena à la réalité. J'entrepris d'y poser mes doigts pour en connaître la raison quand deux choses se produisirent. La première fut que le docteur retint ma main et la deuxième fut le regard empli de remord de Jake.

C'était donc de là que provenait le liquide chaud qui m'avait fait perdre connaissance. Après une bonne demi heure de discussion entre mon père, le docteur et moi, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que ma vie n'était plus en danger. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde (à l'exception de Jake) sorti de la maison.

Charlie m'envoya me reposer dans la chambre et par le plus grand des hasards, Jake se proposa de m'accompagner. « Elle serait encore capable de tomber dans les escaliers » avait il dit, ne manquant pas de faire rire les deux compères.

Je me retournais pour leur tirer la langue, telle une gamine de 5 ans et partis vexée vers ma chambre. Jake me rattrapa, me pris la main en me chuchotant assez doucement pour que Charlie n'entende rien « Il faut qu'on parle » puis, m'entraîna en haut des escaliers.

--

_ohha la la.. ça me parait plus court ici que sur mon pc' bon, le prochain chapitre sera mieux!! s'enfuit avant de spoiler_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci a tous pour le review!! j'essaie de vous répondre parfois en repostant une reviews moi meme'_

_Vos commentaires me font tjs autant chaud au coeur (je pensais pas que ça plairait) bref, hésitez pasà continuer, a critiquer si vous le voulez, y a pas de soushi_

_Merci encore à ma jumelle adorée!!! _

_ j'espère que ça vous plaira!! bonne lecture (j'ai essayé de faire plus long)  
_

_--------------------- _

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jake foulait le sol de ma chambre. Pourtant, cette fois, j'étais particulièrement nerveuse.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, comme à mon habitude, et lui se posa sur le rebord de mon bureau. Etait-ce le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête qui me faisait perdre la mémoire, ou Jake avait-il encore grandi ? Il me dépassait au moins de deux têtes à présent. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Je jouais avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, la faisant tourner autour de mes doigts, refusant de briser le silence. Cependant, je savais que le sujet principal serait le secret que j'avais découvert.

Il me fixa, inlassablement, sans faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il me déshabillait du regard. N'en supportant plus d'avantage, je commençai la conversation.

- Donc, je suis tombée dans les bois d'à côté ?

J'avais essayé de mettre dans ma voix un peu d'amusement, mais Jake resta de marbre.

- Jake, dis-je le plus sérieux du monde, ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure…

- Que pense tu avoir vu ? me coupa-t-il. Pourquoi me parle tu comme si de rien étais ? N'est tu pas effrayée ?

J'avais du mal à savoir s'il était curieux, furieux ou anxieux. J'optai pour lui dire ce que je ressentais réellement

- Jake, ce que tu es n'a pas vraiment d'impo….

Une douleur électrique me traversa du cœur au fin fond de mon ventre, LA douleur. Les mots que je m'apprêtais à dire me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Je _lui_ avais fait la même remarque ce soir là entre Ports-Angeles et Forks.

Jake avait dû s'approcher de moi car la chaleur de son corps m'envahis. J'étais dans ses bras, j'étais bien. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de ses bras là dont j'avais envie. Je secouai la tête, voulant chasser ses pensées douloureuses.

- Jake, repris-je, que tu sois un… loup-garou n'es pas important pour moi, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je te signale que j'ai côtoyé – d'assez prêt même - des vampires !

Je sentis que son corps se figea à la prononciation de ce dernier mot ce qui me décrocha un soupir. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans ma chambre. Il me parlait d'une voix calme mais hésitante.

- Nous sommes dangereux, regarde ce que je t'ai fait ! Ajouta-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je pourrais te tuer si je relâchais mon attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Essaie de comprendre, je ne voudrais pas que tu…

- Stop ! Ton discours, je l'ai déjà entendu. Je t'en supplie, passe au chapitre suivant de ta moral. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter ce passage-là.

Il me regarda furieux, apparemment il avait bien préparé son monologue. Il continua à marcher de long en large.

- Jake, arrête de faire ça, se bruit m'agace !

J'avais crié plus que nécessaire. Une latte de mon parquet grinçait à chaque fois. Il m'obéit et s'arrêta juste devant moi, se mit à genoux afin que nos yeux soit en face les uns des autres. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et s'approcha encore un peu. Nos deux têtes étaient si proches que je sentis son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

- Bella, tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi !

Il détacha une de ses mains de la mienne pour poser l'index sur mes lèvres, voulant me préciser que ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Laisse moi parler, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Du moins, pour l'instant ! Rajouta-t-il, un sourire charmeur au coin de la bouche. Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu fasses ta vie, et je sais que tu m'aimes bien.

- En tant qu'ami, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire, le souffle court.

J'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Qu'il avait une envie folle de s'approcher encore et encore de moi. J'essayais de chercher quelque chose à dire pour qu'il recule, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche d'avantage. La douleur était revenue au moment où son doigt s'était posé sur mon visage.

- Jake… je ne suis pas encore prête. Tentait-je

- Je suis sur que si.

Il s'approcha de moi, son autre main quitta la mienne qui retomba inerte sur mes jambes. Il enfoui ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me tenant la tête afin que je ne recule pas, sa bouche tout prêt de la mienne, beaucoup trop prêt.

« Edward »

Cette pensé me traversa violemment. Tout mon corps tremblait, j'avais la gorge serrée. D'un mouvement, je le repoussai. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et heurta le parquet qui craqua sous le choc. Il me dévisagea, son regard me prouvait que mon geste n'avait en rien refreiné son envie de m'embrasser.

Mon regard s'attarda sur le parquet. La latte qui, auparavant, craquait, était brisée. Jake se releva, et entreprit de nettoyer les morceaux de bois cassés. Voyant que je me levais pour l'aider, il m'adressa un « ne touche à rien, tu vas encore te planter une écharde dans le doigt » sans même me regarder.

L'avais-je blessé ? Etait-il frustré ? Je n'étais pas très fière de moi, mais n'étais-ce pas ce que j'avais voulu ?

Quelque chose attira mon attention, me sortant de mon questionnaire intérieur. Jake avait blêmi. Même de dos, j'avais pu le remarquer.

- Bella, tu veux bien aller en bas me chercher un verre d'eau ? J'ai soif.

- Jake ? Qu'est ce qui…

- Attends moi en bas je te dis ! s'emporta-t-il

Son corps trembla nerveusement, de la même façon que plusieurs heures plus tôt près de la maison des Cullen. Je compris que quelque chose l'avait mis hors de lui. Mais ce « quelque chose » se trouvait logiquement devant ses yeux. Je vis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il daigna enfin se retourner, afin de me faire face. Ses yeux d'ordinaire chaleureux et aimant n'étaient plus que froids et empli de colère.

C'est alors que je vis la raison de toute cette agitation. Là, sous les débris de bois. Le coin d'une photo dépassait. _Sa_ photo.

Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur les mains de mon ami. Il tenait une boite transparente contenant un cd ainsi que plusieurs autres objets. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je l'entendis même battre dans mes oreilles.

- Lâche ça ! Crachais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait sous ton plancher ? hurla t il.

- Lâche ça ! répétais-je plus calmement. N'ayant pas envie d'attirer l'attention de Charlie dans ma chambre à un moment comme celui-ci.

Si le regard pouvait tuer, nous serions sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était. Jake balança brusquement mes affaires à travers ma chambre – manquant de peu mon bras - et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Je suis heureux qu'il se soit enfui ! Je te ferais oublier ce buveur de sang ! Crois moi ! Me promit-il

Je me retrouvai seule, sur mon lit, mon nouveau trésor éparpillé autour de moi. La photo d'Edward dans les mains.

« Ce sera comme si je n'avais pas existé »

Repensant à toutes ces fois où j'avais cherché la moindre petite preuve de _son_ passage dans ma vie, des petites rivières d'eau me coulèrent sur les joues.

- Tu existes… Tu existes… Ceci en est la preuve même ? Je… je t'aime… je t'aime toujours… et je t'aimerais toujours… où est tu ?

Ne pouvant me retenir d'avantage, je m'effondrai en larme sur mon oreiller, _La _douleur au fond de moi plus vive que jamais. Je me sentais désespéramment vide. Une coquille vide.

------------------

_avec un peu de chance, la suite ce week end si vous la désirez, of course_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici comme promis la suite!!!! voilà, j'avoue que je suis un peu fière de moi de ce chapitre (surtout la fin) merci pour vos reviews, merci Mei-chan, je t'adore! larme aux yeux bon j'arrête le bla bla et vous laisse lire!_

_ bonne lecture (j'espère que j'ai corrigé toutes mes faute d'orth) a bientot!_

------------------

- Bella ?

Non, je ne voulais pas me réveiller.

- Bella ?

Charlie me secouait, essayant depuis deux minutes de me faire lever. Mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, ni bouger. La sensation que j'ai ressenti cette nuit, était trop réelle. Une impression de froid sous ma couverture malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait de moi, une impression de froid parcourant ma peau et cette odeur enivrante me rendant folle. Le petit trésor retrouvé hier m'avait fait perdre la tête au point de ressentir _sa_ présence, _ son_ odeur.

- Bella, réveille toi bon sang ! on va être en retard !!! Bella !

- Hum.. j'veux rester ici, s'il te plait Ch… papa. Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse tout en me retournant pour le regarder.

Son regard changea tout à coup. Passant de suppliant à étonné, puis une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? rugit il

Je suivis son regard qui se posa sur mon butin. Mes doigts étaient toujours serrés très fort sur _sa_ photo, pleins d'autres objets jonchaient mon lit et le sol.

Charlie me tira fort sur la couverture et l'envoya, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, loin de moi. Un frisson me parcouru. Sans mon duvet de fortune, il régnait dans ma chambre un froid de canard. Cependant, j'étais horrifiée, il avait osé toucher mes affaires, mes souvenirs ! Je me redressais à moitié, emplie de fureur.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre la parole qu'il m'annonça :

- Tu as dix minutes pour te lever, te laver, t'habiller et me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Et pendant ses dix minutes, rajouta t'il alors que je m'apprêtais à riposter, tu réfléchis à ceci : soit tu sors de ta déprime passagère et tu retrouve ta gaîté, soit je t'expédie cet après midi à Jacksonville ! Je ne sais pas d'où ses _choses_ sortent, ni ce qui c'est passé avec Jake hier, car il avait l'air furieux ! Précisa t il en voyant mon air étonné. Mais tu étais enfin redevenue en apparence la Bella d'avant, alors s'il te plait, ne change pas. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir prendre le chemin des abysses encore une fois !

Sur ce, il tourna sur ses talons et parti. Qu'est ce qui m'avait surprise le plus ? Le fait que Charlie me connaisse si bien qu'il avait remarqué qu'une partie de mon fort intérieur ne s'était pas remit de _son_ départ ? Où était-ce de le voir si autoritaire d'un coup ? Mais une de ses paroles me revint en mémoire avec violence. « Car il avait l'air furieux ».

Que faire ? Nous étions censé aller dîner chez les Belleville, une famille fraîchement arrivée. Madame Belleville était veuve et avait trois enfants. Deux filles – jumelles d'environ mon âge et un garçon – de deux ans mon aîné. J'avais remarqué depuis trois semaines que toutes nos maigres conversations, lors de nos repas en commun, tournaient autour de Rachel – Madame Belleville.

Il avait accepté ce dîner pour se faire remercier de l'aide apportée à la nouvelle famille lors de leur déménagement.

Bref, un dilemme naissait en moi. D'un côté, je voulais faire plaisir à mon père et l'accompagner chez les Belleville, d'un autre côté, je voulais courir – ou plutôt rouler – à La Push pour voir Jake. Il fallait que j'aie une petite discussion avec lui. Sa réaction d'hier était, à mon avis, un peu déplacée.

Je décidais d'accompagner Charlie et de prétexter, au milieu d'après midi, qu'une tonne de devoirs m'attendait à la maison, ce qui me permettrait de filer à La Push. Onze minutes étaient passées depuis, je me dépêchais comme jamais et dévalais les escaliers, manquant de peu de m'étaler à la dernière marche.

Charlie était au téléphone. Il parlait avec animation, plutôt étonné et paniqué. Je m'approcha de lui le plus doucement possible afin d'espionné l'appel.

- … calme-toi Billy ! … Mais non, il doit se tromper, j'aurais été au courant voyons !... Jake a quoi ? rugit il.

La panique me gagna, mon ventre me brûla. Billy, Jake. Que se passait il à la Push ?

- Non Billy, reste où tu es. J'arrive, je peux essayer de le calmer ! J'arr…. Quoi ?... Comment ça tu me l'interdit !?? Billy, je…

Le ton montait, mais que ce passait il ? Cela avait l'air grave. Que faisait Jake. Etait-ce suite à notre dispute d'hier ? Ne pouvant lutter contre toutes ses questions, je me précipita sur Charlie, lui arracha le combiné pour en avoir le cœur net, lui arrachant une grimace de surprise. La fin de la phrase de Billy me parvint directement aux oreilles.

- … hors de lui, tu ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie pour nous s'ils sont effectivement sur notre territoire !

_Ils _?_ILS _??? De qui parlait il ?

- … Charlie ?

_Ils _? Voulait-il dire que… « … _sur notre territoire_ ».

- Bi… Billy ? bégayais-je.

- Bella ? demanda-t-il. Repasse moi Charlie, ça ne te concerne pas ! cria t il

- De qui parlez-vous, Billy ?

- …

N'entendant aucune réponse, j'en déduis qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule famille. Je balançai le téléphone à Charlie en lui demandant de ne pas m'en vouloir pour le dîner. Mais que si quelqu'un pouvait arrêter Jake, ce serait moi. Il essaya de protester, de me retenir, cependant, ma décision était prise. Je devais me rendre d'urgence auprès de Jake. Si ma théorie était juste - ce que j'en doutais vu _ses_ dernières paroles – les Cullen étaient sur leur terre. Etait-ce toute la famille ? Que quelques-uns d'entre eux ? Serait-_il_ là bas ? Qu'allais-je faire si je me retrouvais près de _lui _?

Et si j'avais faux sur toute la ligne ? « Ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais existé ». Pourquoi reviendrais-il vu qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? Pourquoi, ou plutôt pour quelle raison prendrait-_il_ le risque de fouler la terre des Quileutes ?

Au volant de ma Chevrolet, je roulais en direction du camp de la tribu. Repensant à toutes ses questions qui me travaillaient les intestins. Si l'un des Cullen était sur place, arriverait-je à stopper un loup-garou furieux ? Si j'avais complètement tort – ce qui était plus que probable – qu'allais-je dire sur place à Jake ? A Billy ? Et a Charlie à mon retour ? Il allait sûrement me punir, m'en vouloir pour ma bêtise. Comment pouvais-je, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, imaginer qu'_il_ puisse être à moins de dix kilomètres de moi ?

Je tremblais. La douleur était revenue. L'adrénaline faisait battre mon sang encore plus fort dans mes veines. J'entendais même mon pouls affolé dans mes oreilles. Devenais-je folle ? La sensation que j'ai ressentis cette nuit était-elle un signe ? La douleur qui me traversa du cœur au fin fond de mon ventre redoubla. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement. Je secouais la tête pour me faire chasser tout ça du crâne. Je freinais d'un coup sec, coupait le moteur mais mes mains restèrent solidement attachées au volant.

La maison de Jake était à ma droite, la forêt droit en face de moi. J'étais arrivée sur terre Quileute. Mon ventre se tordait dans les sens possible. J'avais la nausée. Une envie folle de rebrousser chemin.

Comment pouvais-je espérer à ce point revoir une personne que je ne reverrais jamais. _Il_ l'avait promis. Les larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage sans que je puisse les retenir.

_« En échange, je te fais un promesse, je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuve. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais existé. »_

_---_

_alors?? j'avoue que j'étais toute émue à la fin de ce chapitre!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_merci infiniment pour le reviews!!! j'espère que ça vous plait toujours!!! _

_Merci à ma jumelles comme d'hab et à vous fidèle lectrice (lecteur??)_

_ah.. et désolée.. il est pas très long _

_ ------------------------------------_

Billy me fit sursauter, il avait frappé à la fenêtre de ma voiture. Ma main – enfin détachée du volant - ouvrit la portière.

- Rentre chez toi, tu es complètement folle !! me réprimanda-t-il

- Où est Jake, Billy ?

Ma voix était incroyablement autoritaire, cela me surpris moi-même. J'avais essayé de reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions du moment, mais en vain. La douleur ne me quittera sûrement pas avant d'avoir vu qui était avec Jacob. Mon ventre avait apparemment le don de faire plusieurs fois le tour de lui-même pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et mes mains aurait pu tamiser de la farine à elles toutes seules, vu comme elles tremblaient.

- Je ne me répèterais pas 2 fois ! grondais-je.

Imperceptiblement, ses yeux regardèrent vers les bois. Mes doutes s'évanouirent. Il était bien dans la forêt. Je me détachais du regard meurtrier de Billy et commençai à courir vers les bois.

Je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Il n'y avait pas de béton par terre, tout était en état naturel. Un petit chemin jonché de racine, branche et autre objet encombrant me ralentissait. Courir fut une mauvaise idée. Au premier contour ma cheville se tordit, me faisant l'effet d'un choc électrique le long de ma jambe. Je m'étalai de tout mon long, m'écorchant les paumes des mains et les genoux – malgré mon jeans. Un bout plus loin, mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds afin de mieux les commander, ma joue fut entaillée par la branche cassée d'un arbre.

Pourtant, cela ne me fit pas marcher. Je courais plus que je ne me l'aurais cru capable. Un point se forma sur la base de mes côtes, me repliant un peu sur moi-même, les branches des arbres continuaient inlassablement de me blesser ça et là, mon visage et mes bras dénudés. J'avais eu la mauvaise idée d'oublier ma veste dans la voiture.

Lors d'une de mes nombreuses chutes, une autre partie d'un arbre s'enfonça légèrement dans ma cuisse, m'arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Je pris quelques instants pour regarder les dégâts mais apparemment rien de bien méchant. J'avais mal partout, désirant qu'une chose, arriver enfin vers Jake.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres quand un bruit assourdissant, un craquement, me fit changer de direction. Je vis au loin, sur ma droite un arbre tomber. Ce spectacle avait l'air de tout sauf naturel. Je repris ma course comme une déchaînée, me maudissant à chaque fois que je m'écroulais à terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai près de l'arme. Effectivement, il était arraché a plus de cinquante centimètre de son tronc et deux mains étaient gravées sur l'écorce.

Plusieurs mètres encore me séparaient du haut de la petite colline. Au moment de reprendre ma course, un petit monticule de feuilles mortes attira mon attention. Il bougeait, anormalement vu que le vent était très calme. M'approchant doucement, je vis une chaussure dépasser du tas. J'étais tout près, ma main, tremblante, avançait. Retirant feuille après feuille une silhouette se dessina. Des cheveux courts, noir, formant des pics, un visage d'une beauté effarante. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un saut et je ne pus retenir mon souffle de surprise.

- Alice !

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, son corps – après l'avoir libérée de toutes les feuilles et brindilles – était recouvert de sang. Je m'approchai d'elle, la soulevant non sans peine. Mon petit lutin n'avait pas la grande forme. Etait-ce la première fois que je la voyais aussi longtemps avec les yeux fermés ?

La panique me gagna. Un vampire ne dort pas, donc je suppose qu'il ne s'évanouit pas non plus. Leur cœur ne battait pas, alors comment savoir comment allait-elle ?

- Alice ? _Alice_ ! ALICE ! hurlais-je au bord des larmes

Ce n'était pas possible !! Que c'était il passé ?? J'étais effrayée. Je la relevai encore un peu, afin de la prendre dans mes bras, enfouissant mon visage contre sa joue. Les secondes passèrent, j'en oubliai presque ma raison première : retrouver Jake. Etait-ce lui qui avait fait du mal à Alice ? Je ne pouvais le concevoir.

- Tu.. tu es délicieuse..

La voix était très faible, presque inaudible. Je reculai légèrement afin d'y croire de mes propres yeux.

L'entaille de ma joue avait fait couler du sang sur ses lèvres au moment ou je m'étais affalée sur elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'onyx. Elle devait être assoiffée ! Ma présence ne devait en rien arranger les choses.

- Alice ! M'écriais-je. Tu es vivante !!! Tu es blessée ? Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Tu..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Il est fort ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant progressé pour un si jeune loup-garou…

La question me brûla les lèvres, mais une autre sorti sans crier gard.

- Pou.. Pourquoi est tu là ? Sur ces terres ?

- J'ai vu que tu courrais un danger… je t'ai vue devant chez nous, regardant à trois endroit différent. J'ai…

Alice avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Même en tant que vampire, elle était bien trop blessée pour rester consciente.

- … pensé à des loups-garous. Ça l'a rendu furieux, j'aurais du venir seule..

- Il… _il_ est là ? Alice ? demandais-je

Mon cœur battis la chamade, mais Alice avait a nouveau fermé les yeux. Soudain, Un hurlement et un grognement se firent entendre. Je me relevais d'un saut et repris ma course. Mon corps me faisait atrocement mal, des courbatures me tiraient dans mes muscles, et mes nombreuses entailles me brûlèrent.

Les arbres devenaient de moins en moins nombreux, laissant passer un peu plus la lumière du jour. Bien que cette forêt soit moins dense que celle derrière chez Charlie, elle en était tout aussi angoissante.

Au fur et à mesure de ma progression, la pente se fit moins raide, et donc moins pénible à grimper. J'aperçus, à quelques mètres de moi, le terrain près des falaises. Jake avait été aussi loin ?

Tout à coup, je vis Jake, dans sa forme « humaine ». Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait l'air bien énervé. Sa transformation était pour très prochainement. Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur la personne en face de lui. La douleur à l'intérieur de mon cœur, qui ne m'avait pas quitté depuis plusieurs heures, se fit encore plus violente. _Il_ était là. En position d'attaque. Prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement. _Son_ regard, furieux, était posé sur le loup-garou. Il ne m'avait apparemment pas flairée, car il continua de discourir.

----------------

_tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hésiter pas avec les reviews, si vous avez des questions, commentaire, reproche etc... a très vite!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Tadaaaaaaaaa la suite j'avais peur que ma fic ne plaise plus' j'ai moins de reviews que d'hab (on s'y habitue vite') alors me suis dis.. ça plais plut TT_

_ enfin, je vois qu'il y en a quand meme qui lise alors MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_allez, on va la faire à la grammy awards :alors, je voudais remercier ma jumelle, sans qui des millions de fautes de temps et d'orthographe pollueraient mes chapitres, pour ses aides b la bla bla etc... à Mei, Mayra, la tite yuya, sofi, Alice et nethilys (gomen pour les oublis) pour leur reviews qui me font chaud au coeur! _

_ tais toi elles veulent lire _

_ ok ok, alors bon chapitre 7!!!_

-----------------

- Oser la toucher ! Rugit-il. La blesser !

- C'était un accident ! Se défendit Jacob

J'avais la désagréable sensation qu'Edward « chassait ». Jamais je n'avais vu sur son beau visage un tel regard. Il était si parfait. Même dans mes rêves les plus réalistes, l'Edward que j'imaginais n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Par contre, il avait l'air au plus bas de sa forme. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à mon souvenir, ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres que ceux d'Alice. Accompagnés de cernes violettes bien prononcées. Il était sans aucun doute assoiffé.

La dispute continuait, quelques mots me parvinrent aux oreilles, mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par la contemplation d'Edward que je n'en retenais aucun. Apparemment, le revoir ne me faisait pas aussi mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Même la douleur au fond de moi se fit de moins en moins pesante. Je me demandais comment j'allais réagir quand tout ça sera fini.

Fini, voilà un mot qui pouvait être lourd. Je ne voulais plus y penser, secouant la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits, leurs dialogues se faisaient plus net.

- .. et t'acharner ainsi sur Alice !

- Elle l'a bien cherché, cette petite buveuse de sang !

A ce moment là, mon cerveau fit enfin le rapprochement. Jake s'était attaqué à Alice ! C'était donc lui le responsable de son état !

Détachant mon regard du bel apollon, je vis avec horreur que Jake n'avait pu tenir d'avantage. Affalé par terre, son corps convulsa, se transforma. Des poils d'un brun roux lui poussèrent un peu partout, son visage s'allongea. Puis il se redressa. Sa forme de Loup-garou était impressionnante.

Toutes crocs dehors, il hurla et se mit à courir en direction du vampire. Sans réfléchir, je m'élançais également, tentant désespérément de l'intercepter.

- Jake ! Criais-je de toutes mes forces. Du moins, celle qui me restait.

Le dénommé stoppa net sa course, et pivota pour me voir, Edward lui me regarda avec haine. Ou était-ce par faim ? Les mots qu'il m'avait dit alors un jour me revint en mémoire. « _Quand nous chassons, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison et nous… dirigent. Surtout l'odorat. Si tu te trouvais dans les parages à ce moment-là…_ »

Reportant mon attention sur Jake, je m'approchais, prudemment, de lui. Le fusillant du regard.

- C'est… toi qui a fait.. qui a blessé Alice ? M'emportais-je. Reprend ta forme humaine !

J'étais assez proche pour l'empoigner. Mon pouls s'accéléra, ma peur augmenta. J'avais un Loup-garou furieux entre les mains. Un simple geste, et plus de Bella. Sans oublier, un vampire assoiffé à qui mon odeur n'était pas désagréable. Qui plus est, j'étais écorchée de partout, ses sens avaient sûrement dû le sentir. Il y avait peu de chance que je sorte indemne de se petit rendez-vous « mythique ».

Jake plongea son regard dans le mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me dire quelques choses. Ce petit jeu m'était totalement insupportable.

- Reprend ta forme que je puisse te botter les fesses ! Nom d'un chien !

J'étais suffisamment convaincante pour qu'il s'exécute. Une fois sa forme humaine retrouvée, Jacob respira profondément.

- Alors ? M'impatientais-je. Alice ?

- Elle, Elle …

- De quel droit ! Le coupais-je. Tu aurais pu la tuer !

- Parce… qu'elle n'est pas morte ?

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. Un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné au coin de ses lèvres et il me dévisagea comme si j'étais en faute. Ce n'était pas mon Jacob. Mon ami avec qui j'avais partagé la plupart de mes jours libres ces derniers mois. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, essayant de les ravaler et d'avoir une voix normale je poursuivis :

- Aurais-tu.. fait exprès ?

- Elle.. enfin ils sont sur NOS terres Bella !

- Jake ! Rugis-je

Un feulement me fit sursauter. Edward s'était approché de nous. Je refusais de me retourner, ne voulant pas savoir si la cible était Jacob ou moi.

Mes mains, qui s'étaient raccrochée aux lambeaux d'habits qui restaient sur le torse de Jake, tremblèrent. Je secouais mon ami. Essayant par des coup d'œil de deviner quand il allait me dire « je plaisante ! » mais rien de ce que je voulais entendre sorti de sa bouche.

-Bella, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne vas pas prendre la défense de ses.. gens !? Dois-je rappeler qu'ils t'ont repoussée ?

-Cela ne te concerne en rien. C'est mon problème si je veux les aider ! Marmonnais-je.

Ses paroles étaient dures. Elles me rappelaient combien la séparation avec les Cullen avait été brutale.

- Tu vas protéger ce vampire qui t'a jeté ? Ce buveur de sang qui ne t'aime plus ? Je t'aime moi ! S'emporta-il. Il n'est pas digne de toi ! Ouvre les yeux Bella !

- Arrête !

- Souviens toi de ses semaines où tu ne quittais pas ton lit, où tu ne faisait que murmurer son nom, où _moi_ j'étais là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

- Arrête ça !

Un nouveau feulement se fit entendre, puis un grognement tellement puissant que la terre sous mes pieds vibrait un court instant.

Jake s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça. Je fus tellement surprise que je n'avais pas le temps de protester.

- Ne t'ai-je pas promis que j'allais te faire oublier ce vaurien ! Une fois mort, tu seras obligé de l'effacer de ta mémoire. Me chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

A la fin de sa phrase, il me poussa légèrement sur le coté, et se jeta a terre tout en prenant à nouveau sa forme animale.

Un combat allait commencer sous mes yeux, que devrais-je faire ? Jake se jeta sur Edward. S'ensuivaient plusieurs coups et claquement de dents. Ils se battaient à une vitesse ahurissante, mes pauvres yeux d'humain n'arrivaient à distinguer que quelques mouvements flous.

La panique me gagna quand les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent pour se jauger du regard. Jake avait l'épaule en sang, un genou en piteux état et des traces de morsures un peu partout sur les bras. Edward, lui, avait le torse en sang – sûrement dû à des griffures – et une blessure sur le flanc qui saignait abondamment.

Mon corps se mit à réagir au quart de tour. Des tremblements parcoururent tout mon corps. Mon ventre se tordit, la nausée me gagna. L'odeur de tout ce sang me tourna la tête. J'avais mal. Une douleur insoutenable dans mon abdomen. Voir Edward dans cet état était inadmissible. Pourquoi se battaient ils ? Pourquoi lui ? Etait-ce à cause d'Alice ? Dans ce cas, je pouvais bien essayer de comprendre. Mais leur présence ici avait bien une raison ? En étais-je la cause ?

Les deux ennemis reprirent leurs assauts. Mes jambes flanchèrent. Entendre ses bruits déchirant, les feulements d'Edward, les hurlements de Jake. C'en était trop.

- Stop !! Arrêtez ! Criais-je. Je ne peux plus supporter un tel spectacle ! Ajoutais-je dans un murmure. J'ai trop mal.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, finissant leur parcours en chute libre sur mes mains. Je n'essayais même pas de les retenir. Je sanglotais, ne cachant pas ma peine de les voir s'entre-tuer sous mes yeux.

-Bella ?

C'était _sa_ voix. Quelle douce mélodie. Je relevais la tête, mes yeux trop embués pour voir le visage du vampire.

- Arrêtez ! Chuchotais-je. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous stoppiez ce massacre ! Je ne veux pas te voir blessé ! J'ai… J'ai peur.

Je sentais la peur m'envahir, se répandant dans mon sang tel l'encre dans l'eau. Il fallait que je trouve une solution.

Un grondement animal montait de la gorge d'Edward, Jake, lui, claquait agressivement des dents. Il fallait que je tente quelque chose.

- Jake ?

Je voyais enfin clairement, Edward était près de moi, mais pas assez pour me toucher. Jacob était un peu en arrière, apparemment il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Les deux protagonistes se toisèrent gravement du regard. Il était clair que si un des deux bougeaient la bataille ferait rage.

- Jake, n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de les laisser partir ? Le suppliais-je.

-------------------

_voilààààààààààààààààà a bientot pour la suiteuuuuu (commentaire? remarque? question?)_


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite ce soir!!! ah lala aujourd'hui est un grand jour, vu la nouvelle a propos "d'eclipse"!!!_

_ Mei-chan, gomen ne pour ton petit coeur.. il va mieux? _

_merci pour vos reviews!!! ça me fait et fera toujours chaud au coeur!!!_

_ allez, bon chapitre 8 (j'ai fait des efforts pour la longueur!!! j'ai failli couper à un certain moment)_

_--------------------------------------------_

- Laisse les partir Jake, je t'en supplie !

Devançant Edward, je m'approchais du loup-garou. Je lui pris la main, plongea mon regard dans ses yeux noisettes – ce qui eut pour effet une re-transformation plutôt inattendue et rapide – et reposa ma question.

- S'il te plait Jake, Arrêtons cette guerre inutile ! Ils n'ont pas chassé sur vos terres, aucun mal n'y a été fait !

- Ils ont foulé nos terres, c'est largement suffisant. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Je te rappelle que tu as attaqué l'une des leurs ! Tu veux qu'ils débarquent tous ici ? Tu veux vraiment…

- Tu as attaqué Bella, ne l'oublie pas ! Souffla Edward

Je me retournais, interloquée par le ton de sa voix. Ses yeux couleur onyx dégageaient une envie de tuer qui était palpable. Qu'est ce qui pouvait autant le mettre en rage ? J'ai été griffée par Jake, certes, mais Alice était dans un état bien plus grave que le mien !

- Tu prends donc définitivement leur défense ? Bella ? M'interrogeait Jake

- Oui ! Déclarais-je sans hésitation

- Malgré les sentiments qu'il te porte ? Hasarda-t-il

- Cela ne changera en rien _mes_ sentiments ! Et tu le sais, nous en avons déjà parlé !

Le ton monta, je sentais le vampire se figer derrière moi. Voulait-il à nouveau passer à l'attaque ? Etait-ce dû à cette petite brise qui faisait voler mes cheveux dans les airs ? J'essayais chaque seconde de faire attention à ma position par rapport à mon odeur, à mon pouls battant dans mes veines, afin de ne pas gêner Edward.

- Bien. Dit enfin Jake. Qu'ils s'en aillent. Je leur donne dix minutes, pas plus. Après, s'ils sont toujours sur nos terres, j'appelle mes compagnons et nous leur réglerons leurs comptes!

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Ne voulant perdre aucune minute, je me retournais, et pris la main d'Edward, ce qui ne manqua pas d'affoler mon pouls. Faites qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas ! Nous avions déjà parcouru quelques mètres quand Jake m'interpella.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Bella ! Je tiendrais ma promesse, moi ! Cependant, tu es bannie de ces terres jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Rugit-il

Je ne bougeai pas, choquée. Bannie ! Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ! Ce fut la voix d'Edward qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Allons-y, Bella.

Sa voix était douce, tendre même. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; enrouler mes bras autour de lui, me blottir contre son torse, le toucher, l'embrasser. Ressentir à nouveau ses magnifiques mains marmoréennes s'aventurer sur mon visage, mes bras, mes mains, mon corps. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent à nouveau, mes jambes étaient en cotton. Le souffle court, il m'était encore plus difficile de progresser sur le chemin jonché de racine et de branches d'arbre.

Il ne fallait pas que je repense à de telles choses. La douleur n'en serait que plus intense au moment où nous nous séparerions. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait été on ne peut plus clair quand il m'avait annoncé sa rupture. Je ne devais pas devenir un poids pour lui alors qu'il était enfin de retour. Mais… était-il revenu pour quelques jours ? Quelques mois ? Quelques années ?

Nous arrivâmes vers Alice, toujours recroquevillée par terre. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Edward me regarda avec une douceur déroutante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, dans quelques jours elle sera d'aplomb. Inquiète toi plutôt pour toi. Tu es couverte de sang !

- Ca va. Bredouillais-je. Tiens ! Ajoutais-je, mes clés en mains. Tu es bien plus rapide que moi. Emporte Alice et emmène-la avec ma voiture.

- Et toi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je me débrouillerais ! File, n'oublie pas que tu n'as que peu de temps pour quitter les lieux !

- Attends moi, je viendrais te rechercher ! Me promit-il.

Je le vis partir, Alice sur son dos. Sa vitesse était toujours aussi impressionnante. Les forces m'abandonnèrent peu à peu. Je tentais néanmoins de regagner la route. Le retour fût bien plus pénible et plus long que l'aller. Je parvins cependant à me traîner jusqu'à la route, mais m'écroula aussitôt. Je n'avais plus d'énergie, juste une envie de dormir, là, sur ce béton froid. Mon cœur se resserra, je repensais aux dernières heures. J'avais revu Edward. Je l'avais même touché. Allais-je continuer à l'aimer aussi intensément longtemps ? Il était parti depuis plusieurs mois, mais je me rendais compte que l'amour que je lui portais n'avait pas dépéri. Au contraire, il s'était amplifié. Pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Qu'il ne m'aimait plus du tout. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je n'étais qu'une fille banale

Les phares d'une voiture arrivèrent droit sur moi. La voiture m'avait-elle vue ? Allait-elle s'arrêter ? Mes yeux se refermèrent, je m'abandonnais la lutte.

J'entendis la voiture se stopper, une portière s'ouvrir, puis, des mains glacées me soulevèrent du sol. Une odeur m'enivra et je me sentis sombrer.

Aucun rêve ne vint troubler mon lourd sommeil. Juste la même sensation que j'avais ressentis l'autre nuit, mais cette fois, ça me paraissait bien plus réel. Quelque chose de froid parcourait mon front, descendait sur mes joues, s'attardait sur mon nez et fini par me caresser mes lèvres. Au fond de moi j'étais sur qu'il s'agissait de la mains d'Edward, mais je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux et de me prouver que j'avais tord. Il ne pouvait pas être si, comment dire, attentionné, au vu de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je soupirais profondément. Les images de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant défilaient sous mes yeux. Soudain, un détail me fit sursauter.

- Alice ! Criais-je

- Elle va bien, Bella. Calme toi, fais moi plaisir ! Murmura une douce voix.

Nous étions dans _sa_ chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois. J'étais assise sur son canapé de cuir noir. Il était juste derrière moi. Apparemment, j'avais dormi la tête sur ses genoux. Je rougissais fortement à la pensée qu'il m'avait regardé sommeiller.

- Ces rougeurs sont toujours aussi ravissantes. Déclara-t-il

Cette fois, mon pouls s'accéléra et je piquais un phare royal. Ne sachant plus ou me mettre, je décidai de me lever. Me dirigeant vers l'immense baie vitrée. Dehors, l'aube commençait à se lever.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Un jour et une dizaine d'heure. Nous sommes mardi matin.

- Charlie ! Hurlais-je. Oh mon dieu ! Il doit être mort d'inquiétude !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle s'en est occupé. Me rassura-t-il.

Il me raconta ce qui c'était passé depuis la veille. Il m'avait retrouvée sur la route – c'était donc bien son odeur qui m'avais envahie peu avant que je m'efface – il avait hésité de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Il m'avoua que j'avais murmuré des centaines de fois « pas l'hôpital, Charlie va être en colère, pas l'hôpital… ». Du coup, il avait repris la route de sa maison.

Carlisle avait fait « des miracles » selon Edward. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, et quelques une de mes blessures étaient impressionnantes. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune douleur.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre l'invitation. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis Alice entrer. Ne pensant pas aux conséquences, je courus vers elle, lui sautant littéralement dessus. J'avais oublié comme son corps était si dur.

- Alice ! Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, je n'ai quasiment plus rien ! Puis elle ajouta après un bref silence : J'avais oubliée comme tu es exubérante.

Nous restâmes tout les trois à parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils étaient partis vers la tribu de Tanya, à Denali. Puis, lui avait quitté les siens pour s'essayer à un nouveau sport.

- C'est-à-dire ? Tentais-je après avoir vu le regard noir que lui avait lancé Alice

- Je me suis amusé à « chasser » quelque chose de plus gros que d'habitude.

- Edward ! Prévint Alice.

Les deux Cullen se toisèrent du regard. Edward se leva et sorti de la pièce. Alice m'expliquait qu'Esmée l'avait appelé.

- Bella, ton père est venu ici. Vérifier que tu ailles bien.

- Oups, désolée.

Je me reposai lourdement sur le canapé. J'avais l'impression que ma présence ici les avait dérangés. Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et mis son bras sur mes épaules. Le froid qui s'en dégageait me fit frissonné, mais elle maintenait malgré tout son geste.

- Bella, ne le soit pas ! Il.. Il nous a parlé de notre départ. Des conséquences que ça a eut sur toi.

- Oh non.. pas ça !?

- Bella, continuait-elle, Edward ne pensait pas que tu allais réagir ainsi. Nous lui avions tous déconseillé de procéder ainsi, mais tu le connais, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il s'en veut. Tu devrais lui parler.

- Non !

La colère montait en moi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa culpabilité ! Il a été des plus claires avec moi ! Alice, repris-je en me calmant un peu, je suis ravie de votre retour, de tous vous revoir. Cependant, je ne veux n'être un poids pour personne. Surtout pas pour Edward.

- Mais Bella ! Tes sentiments…

- Ne changerons pas, jamais. La coupais-je. Je prendrais sur moi pour ne pas le montrer. Edward mérite de vivre une vie normale à Forks. Et s'il n'y arrive pas à cause de moi, c'est à moi de partir.

Un silence de plomb tomba. Alice me dévisageait, et moi je scrutais le sol à la recherche d'une sortie de secours. L'idée de revoir Edward, qui désormais était au courant de par quoi je suis passée m'était difficile à envisager.

- Tu te trompes Bella ! Dit Alice

- A propos de quoi ? Intervient une voix qui m'était bien trop familière.

Edward était de retour, et moi dans une sale situation. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet avec lui maintenant, je n'étais pas prête. De plus, la douleur au fond de moi n'était pas bien loin, je la sentais au bord d'éclater.

Il s'approcha et Alice s'en alla. Juste avant de refermer la porte, elle se retourna, me regarda et me fit l'un des plus beau sourire qui soit accompagné d'un imperceptible clin-d'œil.

---------------------

_ça vous a plus???? hésitez pas à le dire. bon week end! _


	9. Chapter 9

_me revoilààààààààààà_

_je sais qu'ils sont court mes chapitres j'en suis navrée' le chapitre 10 est déjà pret, mais j'attend un peu avant de vous le mettre!!_

_(en plus.. pour le huit j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews TT je suppose que les vacances sont finies,mdr)_

_Merci ma jumelle adorée, je te promets de faire attention à ton petit coeur dorénavent (mouais.. quoi que pour le ch 10 j'ai des doutes qu'il tienne..mdr)_

Edward m'invita à venir s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé noir. La situation se profilait assez mal pour moi, et rester seule avec lui m'effrayais. Pas parce qu'il était un vampire, uniquement parce que j'avais peur d'entendre à nouveau ses paroles prononcées dans les bois derrière chez Charlie.

Malgré des efforts pour l'éviter, nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient d'une teinte caramel, ce qui lui allait très bien.

Nous étions assis, j'étais partagée entre l'envie de fuir, et l'envie de rester ainsi, silencieuse, plongée dans son regard envoûtant. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu que je désirais, égoïstement, en profiter avant de partir.

Sa bouge s'ouvrit, mon pouls s'accéléra et mon cœur fut parcouru d'un courant électrique. Entendre sa voix était toujours un délice.

- Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'essaierais de parler à Jake ou peut-être à Billy. A moins que Charlie puisse…

- Non, pas de ceci Bella.

Sa main se leva et ses doigts entreprirent de jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Ses prunelles s'étaient assombries lorsque je prononçai le prénom du loup-garou. Mais reprirent aussitôt leurs tristesses. Mon cerveau tilta, il ne parlait pas de ce qui c'était passé sur les terre Quileutes. Aurait-il lu dans les pensées d'Alice ? Il ne servait à rien que fuir la discussion. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre, je le devançais.

- Edward, je préfère ne pas en parler.

Et voilà que je me dégonflais comme un ballon. Détachant enfin mes yeux de son magnifique visage qui m'avait tant manqué, je me levais.

- Il est temps que j'aille remercier Carlisle pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Décrétais-je

La main sur la poignée, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer. Je détestais devoir lui parler ainsi, mais je l'avais promis à Alice, il ne fallait pas que je montre mes sentiments à Edward. Je ne voulais pas compliquer encore plus les choses, ne voulais pas accroître sa culpabilité. La tristesse m'envahit.

- Merci Bella. Me surprit-il

Je fis volte face, et le vis s'avancer vers moi. Son visage paraissait si doux, ses lèvres si tentantes, c'était atroce de ce détourner d'un si beau spécimen.

Je tournais la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il me rattrapa en un rien de temps et m'attrapa le poignet. Je me rendis compte à quel point cette fraîcheur m'avait manquée. S'il continuait à agir ainsi, j'allais devenir folle. Je devais constamment lutter contre l'envie tapie au fond de moi qui me susurrait inlassablement « Laisse-toi aller, Bella! ».

-Bella, murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours, laisse moi te parler, s'il te plait !

-Tiens, elle est réveillée ?

La main d'Edward se resserra sur mon poignet. Un son semblable à un grognement raisonna dans le fond de sa gorge.

- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal Edward !

Un nouveau grognement un peu plus audible cette fois se fit entendre. C'est alors que je l'aperçu. Toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle avait le don d'avoir une élégance digne des nobles. Je me sentais si ordinaire à côté de Rosalie.

Elle entra dans sa chambre sans insister. La prise du vampire se relâcha. Mon poignet libre, j'en profitai pour continuer mon chemin.

Je descendais les escaliers, et arriva dans le salon. Carlisle y était avec Esmée. Tout deux devant la télévision.

-Bonjour Bella ! Me dit mélodieusement Esmée

-Est-ce bien raisonnable de t'être levée ? S'inquiéta Carlisle en s'approchant de moi.

La réaction d'Edward me surprit à nouveau ; sa main se refermant sur mon poignet, son grognement, son regard dur. Il s'avança et se posta devant moi, comme si un danger me guettait. Enfin.. c'était ainsi qu'il avait réagit lors que nous étions ensemble.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Carlisle lui demanda de le laisser m'approcher afin de voir si j'allais mieux. Il dû demander plusieurs fois, avec de plus en plus d'autorité pour qu'Edward daigne enfin le laisser faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas relâché sa garde, ni mon poignet. Esmée se redressa à son tour et prit les choses en main.

- Edward ? Veux tu bien me jouer un petit air ? Je suis sur que cela plairait aussi à ta compagne. Proposa-t-elle.

Devant les yeux insistants de sa mère, Edward ne résista pas, et alla s'asseoir derrière son piano. Je reconnu dès la deuxième note, l'air qu'il avait composé pour Esmée.

Cette dernière s'approcha de moi et m'avoua qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir.

- Moi aussi ! Répliquais-je. Mais, je ne suis… plus sa… compagne. Chuchotais-je.

Baissant la tête, je ne voulais pas voir leur réaction. Carlisle continuait son auscultation, vérifiant mon pouls (affolé, évidemment), ma tension grâce à un petit truc électronique qu'il avait pris dans sa mallette. Il me posait à plusieurs reprises quelques questions sur mon état physique.

La musique changea, se fit plus douce, comme une berceuse. Je reconnu mon thème. La chanson qu'il avait créer pour moi. Mon cœur se serra, une douleur violente me fit porter ma main contre ma poitrine. Carlisle s'inquiéta aussitôt.

-Bella ?

-Ca.. va. Bégayais-je le souffle court.

Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Ce n'était qu'une mélodie, mais elle avait tant d'importance pour moi. Elle me rappelait les moments passés avec Edward. Les moments intenses à la clairière, les discussions secrètes dans ma chambre mais aussi la mésaventure avec James, mes semaines d'hôpital. Pourquoi l'aimais-je tant ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de panique à l'idée qu'il me parle ? Pourquoi avais-je qu'une envie : me blottir dans ses bras de marbre ?

La musique s'était arrêtée, la douleur diminua et je me rendis compte que des bras m'enlaçaient.


	10. Chapter 10

_bon.. soit je poste trop vite.. soit je perds des lectrices TT_

_alors, heu.. merci à mes fidèles lectrice (et ma jumelle : j'attends toujours que tu poste ta suite sur ffnet!!! mdr gomen ne' j'étais obligée)_

* * *

Je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, son odeur si exceptionnel que je failli en perdre la tête.

- Edward, demanda Carlisle, va chercher les affaires de Bella, je pense qu'elle aimerait bien rejoindre son père.

Il détacha ses bras après un long moment de silence. Dès qu'il fût assez loin au goût d'Esmée, celle-ci repris la parole.

- Excuse-le, Bella. Depuis notre retour, Edward ne laisse personne ne t'approcher. Il nous a vaguement raconté ce qui s'était passé chez les Lycans mais nous avons du mal à comprendre sa réaction.

- Cependant, nous sommes heureux de te revoir et nous espérons que tu nous rendras de temps à autre visite ! Je souhaite ne pas te voir qu'à l'hôpital. Ajouta Carlisle, ce qui nous fit rire.

Edward arriva en un temps record. Il adressa quelques mots – trop rapide pour mes oreilles humaines – à ses parents et m'invita à le suivre.

Dehors, ma vieille Chevrolet était là, faisant tache par rapport aux deux autres voitures flambant neuves. Sans me demander mon avis, il m'ouvrit la porte passagère, je compris que toutes protestations étaient inutiles.

Il était étrangement calme et roulait à une vitesse bien trop raisonnable pour lui. J'en déduis qu'il cherchait à engager la conversation. Cependant, ce fût moi qui brisai le silence :

- Pourquoi… pourquoi étiez vous à la Pusch ?

- C'est Alice qui nous a guidés là-bas.

- Elle a eu une vision ?

- Oui. Dit il sévèrement

- Qu'a bien t elle pu voir pour que toi, tu y soit ?

- Bella ? N'en a tu aucune idée ?

Il paraissait surpris. Bien sur que j'avais une idée de la vision qu'avait pu avoir sa sœur, mais j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'il soit de retour à cause de moi.

- Il n'y à que toi, reprit-il, pour t'attirer du danger venant de ton propre… ami !

- Oh, je m'en souviens. Elle m'a dit m'avoir vu devant chez vous. Mais, je n'étais pas vraiment en danger ! Me défendais-je

Il me regarda, sa main se porta à ma joue, celle qui avait été griffée par Jake. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose le tracassait. Etais-ce le simplement fait que je sois présente ?

- Tu sais Edward, j'aurais très bien pu rentrer toute seule.

- Je sais, mais j'avais envie de t'accompagner. Dit il tout en souriant.

Je ne savais pas quoi répliquer. J'étais perdue de la voir agir ainsi. Voulait il qu'on redevienne ami ? Je contemplais l'extérieur, voyant les arbres défiler, le soleil de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. A plusieurs reprises, je l'entendis soupirer. Puis, nous nous arrêtâmes, enfin devant ma maison. Je le remerciais et sorti de la voiture.

- Mais, comment va tu rentrer ? Le questionnais-je

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Sois prudente. A très vite !

Je rentrais chez moi. A peine le seuil de la porte passé, Charlie sur rua sur moi, me questionnant sur mon état de santé, sur les Cullen et malheureusement sur Edward.

- Tu l'as vu ? Il t'a parlé ? Tu..

-. Stop Papa ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

Nous continuâmes de discuter sur ce qui s'était passé à la Pusch. Il m'apprit que Jake avait appelé, qu'il avait demandé de mes nouvelles.

- La ligne doit être mauvaise, on a été coupé au moment où je lui disais que le docteur Cullen te soignait chez lui.

Charlie alluma la télé, un match important allait commencer : les Mariners de Seattle contre les Dodgers de Los Angeles. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser à la cuisine. Je préparai le dîner - gratin de pommes de terre et ragoût de bœuf - et une fois le tout sur le feu, je m'approchai du téléphone. Hésitant pendant de longues minutes, je fini par décrocher et faire le numéro de téléphone que connaissais par cœur. Ce fut la personne que j'espérais qui décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Jake ! C'est justement..

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me coupa-t-il sèchement

- Comment vas tu ?

- Bien, merci. Et tes amis buveur de sang ?

- Jake ! Le grondais-je. Ne joue pas à ça !

- Désolé. Bella ? Ajouta-t- il. Que fait tu après les cours demain ?

- Rien normalement, pourquoi ?

- Je passe chez toi avec mon père. Alors à demain !

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

Le souper était prêt. Je préparais deux plateaux repas, et les apportais au salon. Nous mangeâmes en silence, écoutant les commentateurs se chamailler sur les résultats des deux équipes de base-ball.

Après avoir ranger la vaisselle, je souhaitai bonne nuit à Charlie et allai prendre enfin une douche. L'eau tiède me faisait le plus grand bien. Je fis un brin de toilette, m'habillai pour la nuit et entra dans ma chambre. N'ayant pas le courage de me sécher les cheveux je m'affalait sur mon lit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond mes pensées se focalisèrent sur Edward. Je me sentis sombrer dans le sommeil quand une douce voix me surprit.

- Oh, tu as déjà envie de dormir ?

- Edward ! M'écriais-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Non ! Enfin, Si ! Ah zut. Je suis perdue. Avouais-je en me lançant sur mon coussin.

Edward s'approcha et s'assis sur le bord du lit. Je sentis son poids sur le matelas. La main caressant mes cheveux, il se pencha et me frôla l'oreille de ses lèvres.

- C'est apparemment le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler sans que tu te défiles !

Je me redressais, et le fixais des yeux. Comme à mon ancienne habitude, la vérité sortie de ma bouche sans que je n'aie eut le temps de la retenir.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me suis partout ? Edward, dis-je le plus sérieux du monde, tu as été très clair avec moi avant ton départ. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Arrête de culpabiliser, ça me fait plus de mal que de bien !

- Penses tu réellement que je culpabilise ? Que c'est la raison de mes agissements ?

Il parut tellement surpris que j'en fus déroutée.

- Bella, comment te dire à quel point j'ai été stupide. Je t'ai menti !

- Je.. je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai menti quand je t'ai quitté. Quand je t'ai persuadé que je ne t'aimais plus. As-tu déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oh ça, y a pas de risque. Déclarais-je morose.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que je t'aimais, que je ne pourrais vivre sans toi !

- Bon, cette fois ça suffit, je vais bientôt me réveiller, et m'apercevoir que mon cerveau est en train de dérailler.

Je fermais les yeux, appuyant mes poings dessus si fort que ça me fit mal. Les mains glacées d'Edward prirent les miennes et les emprisonna au dessus de ma tête. Il s'installa à califourchon sur moi et se baissa.

- J'ai voulu te donner une chance de vivre une vie normale, sans vampire menaçant dans les alentours. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça te ferait si mal, que tu en souffrirais autant !! Je ne pouvais pas non plus imaginer que tu te réfugierais chez les loups-garous ! Bella, je t'aime ! Et je t'ai toujours aimé ! Mais comprend moi, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être égoïste et de t'empêcher de vivre !

- Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Ces paroles, je les avais tellement souhaitées que les entendre me paraissait irréel. Ses murmures me rendaient folles, mais je refusais de les croire. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'imaginer qu'il était sincère. J'en souffrirais d'avantage lorsqu'il me quittera encore une fois.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je sentis un froid intense se poser sur mes lèvres. Levant les paupières, je réalisais qu'il m'embrassait. Je tournais vivement la tête pour me dégager de se baiser.

- Crois moi Bella, je ne rigole pas. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir menti et d'être parti sans penser aux conséquences. Alice m'avait prévenu, mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire, prétextant que ces visions s'avéraient souvent fausse. J'avais envie de revenir avant sa prémonition, mais je préférais souffrir loin de toi que de te faire risquer ta vie à chaque seconde. Chaque jour passé loin de toi était pire que l'enfer ! Je broyais du noir, me nourrissait presque plus, même l'envie de mourir me traversa l'esprit.

- Edward ! Le grondais-je. Je ne suis pas si importante !

- A mes yeux, oui ! Bella, comprend tu ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

Nos yeux se fixèrent, sans m'en rendre compte ma tête se releva légèrement. Son haleine était si exquise que je m'octroyais le droit de la humer de plus près. Nos lèvres étaient si proches. De toute façon il était trop tard pour penser à ma future souffrance quand il s'en ira. Autant souffrir pour quelque chose de concret. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Hésitante, je me demandais s'il allait me rendre mon baiser ou me repousser.

Une de ses mains se détachait des miennes et se posa derrière ma tête pour la maintenir en place. Le baiser qui en suivi fut bref. Il s'en détacha pour me regarder, murmura mon prénom et repris mes lèvres en otage. Cette fois, je perdis la raison, m'enflammant comme jamais. Ne pouvant pas bouger les mains, se fut mon corps si se déplaça pour ne former qu'un avec le sien. Il ne repoussa pas mes avances, dépassant les limites que nous nous étions fixés à l'époque. Nous nous embrassâmes de longues minutes, nos langues se mélangeant avec passion. Chaque fois que nos lèvres se quittèrent, Edward en profita pour me dire qu'il m'aimait, ou qu'il fût désolé, ou encore qu'il ne me quitterait plus jamais.

* * *

_voilà comme d'hab hein une tite reviews pour faire plaisir à Kya _


	11. Chapter 11

_salut tout le monde!!! voilà de retour!!!_

_Mei : je te dirais jamais assez merci!!! je t'adore_

_Mayra, la-tit-yuya, anneso, sofi : Merci infiniment pour vos reviews!!! merci merci merci_

_Emilie, wekome et ta review m'a toute emue!! merci beaucoup ça me touche tu peux pas imaginer!! (ça vous reboost)_

_ Merci a tous les autres qui me lisent aussi!!! j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire!! (ça fait patienter jusqu'en août)_

_a bientot, bonne lecture! bisoux_

* * *

Ses magnifiques mains marmoréennes continuèrent leurs caresses le long de mon visage, de mes bras et de mon ventre jusqu'à ce que, ne pouvant plus lutter, je m'endormis.

Mon sommeil fût loin d'être relaxant. Etait-ce le contrecoup ? Je cauchemardais, voyant des loups-garous – toutes crocs dehors – ou encore, Edward, ensanglanté, tombant d'une falaise. Je me réveillai en sursaut vers les quatre heures du matin. Edward était toujours à mes côtés.

- Allons, du calme. Je suis là. Me murmura-t-il de sa délicieuse voix.

- hum, quel rêve ! Dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Etais-je en si mauvaise posture ?

- Oh, zut ! J'ai parlé, c'est ça ?

- Comme à ton habitude. Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres, puis ajouta : Rendors-toi, je veille sur toi, et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien ce soir.

Il avait raison, Alice l'aurait déjà vu si un danger guettait son frère. Je fermai les yeux et me blottis encore plus dans ses bras. Le froid qui m'envahit me fit le plus grand bien. Je sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil non agité et quelque peu réparateur.

Ce n'est pas le réveil qui sonnait, mais une voix des plus agréable. Edward me fit sorti de mes songes en douceur. Comme c'était agréable ! Levant les paupières, je découvris un vampire magnifique me regarder avec envie.

- Tu as faim ? Demandais-je

- Bonjour Bella ! Ça dépend si tu continues à être aussi tentante

Je rougis fortement et chuchota un « bonjour » inaudible. Il m'avoua qu'il trouvait adorable de me voir si gênée, et me prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte a eu pour effet de faire bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Visiblement, ce dernier désirait trouver le moyen de sortir de mon corps.

- Respire Bella, sinon je serais obligé de te réanimer. S'amusa-t-il

Reprenant mes esprits je le jaugeais du regard. Etait il sérieux ou jouait il avec moi. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles même les plus anodines. Cependant, une part de moi avait peur de le croire, peur de le revoir partir, peur de ne pouvoir le retenir.

-C'est toujours aussi frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées. Maugréa t il.

-Et moi j'en suis ravie! Déclarais-je en me levant. M'accorderais tu cinq minutes d'humanité?

-Hum, mais fait vite! Que je puisse encore en profiter un peu!

Je détectais une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux topaze. Ils avaient prit une teinte plus foncée, s'approchant du brun doré.

Je couru – le plus discrètement possible – sous la douche. N'ayant qu'une envie folle de le rejoindre, j'en sortis après quelques minutes, me brossais les dents rageusement, me donnais un coup de peigne vite fait. Je me maudissais d'avoir oublié mes habits de rechange. Enfilant un peignoir de bain, je retournai dans ma chambre.

Edward était assis sur mon lit, bras tendu, m'invitant. Toutefois, lorsqu'il me vit arriver habillée de la sorte, son regard changea.

-Bella ? Veux tu notre mort? S'étouffa-t-il

-Notre? L'interrogeais-je

-Oui, car ton père me tuerait s'il me voyait faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, là!

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce n'est pas de la frayeur que je ressentais, mais de la curiosité. Pouvais-je tenter le diable sans trop me brûler?

Je m'approchais de lui, avec la démarche la plus féline que ma gaucherie me le permettait. Je perçus un mouvement de recul de sa part, puis de la panique dans ses yeux, bizarrement cela m'amusait.

- B..Bella? Balbutia-t-il

Je continuais mon avancée sans mot dire, mais à mon grand étonnement, au moment où mes jambes touchèrent le bord de mon lit, son regard changea.

- Très bien! Décréta t il

Un grondement résonna dans son torse, son regard se fit envoûtant, ses gestes rapides. Même si je l'avais voulu, aucun de mes membres ne m'aurait obéi.

- Tu es a moi! Chuchota-t-il.

Il m'attrapa un bras et l'attira contre lui. Tout mon corps suivi, me projetant ainsi sur ton torse de marbre. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression d'être dans une bulle, d'être à sa merci.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai certain… pouvoir envers mes proies!

Il s'amusait, comme un enfant, à me provoquer. Son nez, froid, frôla mon front, puis descendit sur mes joues et sur mon nez. J'inhalais à pleins poumons son haleine si exquise. J'avais du mal à me contrôler et il le savait. Ses yeux reflétaient le plaisir qu'il avait à jouer ainsi les prédateurs.

Il continua sa descente et s'attarda sur ma bouche. Chaque fois que ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, un soupir m'échappait et lui souriait.

Tout à coup, il se figea, "complications" me souffla-t-il, puis il disparu sans que je puisse m'en apercevoir.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et la tête de Charlie apparu.

- Bella? Ça va?

- Charlie! M'écriais-je.

- Que fait tu en peignoir? Tu vas être en retard au lycée!

Je sursautais et redescendais enfin sur terre. Je sautai du lit, couru vers mon armoire et me choisis vite fait une tenue adéquate.

Charlie me regarda comme si j'étais folle puis m'annonça que mon déjeuner était prêt.

Je m'enfuis m'habiller en vitesse dans la salle de bain, puis revint dans la chambre, sur et certaine qu'Edward m'y attendrait.

Malheureusement la chambre était vide. Je ramassais mes livres de cours et mon sac à dos, jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce et descendit les marches.

La voiture de Charlie se fit entendre, il partait au travail. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il occupait ses journées. Avalant en vitesse mon bol de céréales, et un verre de lait, je me hâtais. Rangeant la vaisselle dans levier, le doute s'empara de moi. Je réfléchissais à la raison pour laquelle Edward n'était pas revenu. A l'époque, il se serait caché dans mon armoire, ou sous mon lit. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire.

Prenant les clés de ma Chevrolet, j'enfilais ma veste. Le temps se voulait maussade, pour changer. Il y avait du brouillard dehors, assez pour que j'aperçoive à peine ma voiture et pour couronner le tout, il bruinait. Tout le long du chemin qui me séparait du lycée, les réflexions s'accentuèrent. J'avais agit bêtement en le défiant. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Jouer ainsi les provocatrices n'était pas dans mes habitudes. L'avais-je choqué ? Me trouve-t-il trop changée ? Pourtant, il en a joué, il avait l'air d'apprécier. Plus je remuais tout ça, plus j'avais honte de mon comportement.

J'arrivais au parking de l'école. Je me trouvais un place assez difficilement mais je failli faire demi-tour en voyant la voiture qui se trouvais à coté de l'endroit vide. Une Volvo S60 grise rutilante. S'il y avait une autre place ou me garer je l'aurais choisie, or, c'était la dernière. Au moins, j'avais la quasi certitude qu'il serait présent aujourd'hui.

Je coupais le moteur, et respirais un bon coup. Les battements de mon cœur étaient trop rapides, je voulais paraître totalement décontractée, ne pas lui montrer ma peur constante de le voir s'évaporer dans les aires comme par magie.

J'étais restée trop longtemps dans ma Chevrolet, si bien que j'entendis de justesse la cloche sonner. Descendant en toute hâte et fermant la portière, je couru – un peu trop vite –vers la salle de ma classe. Si bien, que mon pied s'accrocha à une dalle en béton et me fit m'étaler de tout mon long par terre. Je me relevais avec peine, les paumes de mes mains étaient légèrement écorchées, et j'étais totalement trempée.

J'arrivais, bien évidemment, en retard au cours, ce qui me valut un avertissement et le regard de vingt-cinq élèves braqués sur moi.

Rouge de honte, je m'assis à ma place à côté d'Angela. Cette dernière m'adressais que rarement la parole depuis la période où je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même. Je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Elle avait le don de tourner toutes les conversations autour de sa petite personne.

Les heures passaient à une vitesse anormale. Etait-ce la peur de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui à la cantine, ou au cours de biologie de cet après-midi ?

Midi retentit. Je mis le plus de temps possible à ranger mes affaires, tentant péniblement de tuer les secondes qui passaient. Mike m'interpella pour me dire qu'il me réservait une place à côté de lui, puis sortit en courant. Moi, je traînais des pieds, imaginant sans cesse les divers scénarios qui pourraient avoir lieu.

J'imaginais le meilleur des cas : Edward me hélant à travers la cantine un sourire illuminant son magnifique visage. Puis, le pire : une indifférence totale à ma présence.

---------------------------

_Voilàààààààà, alors si ça vous a plut ou meme si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. les compliments font toujours plaisir et les critiques permettent d'avancer!!!! a bientot mina-san!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_bonjour tout le monde!!!_

_ voici la suite !!! jake sera de retour dans quelques chapitre.. ahhh que va t il se passer?? hé hé hé.. qui sait_

_la tite yuya : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii effectivement je me suis trompée de camarade de classe dans le chapitre précédant c'était Jessica et non Angela.. aie aie, pardonnez cette bétise..._

_Anneso, sofi, titekilleuse95, myriam : Merci infiniment pour vos reviews_

_shadowflora : alors, tu t'y est mise??? j'ai hate de lire ce que tu voulais écrire!!! alors vas y fonce! _

_gaia sakura : merci pour ta review rougit, c'est gentil (et pour le problème d'alert, ça me l'a aussi fait pour d'autre fic.. du coup j'ai recliquer sur l'alerte et maintenant ça fonctionne plus ou moinsahahah_

_Mei-chan... ohh jumelle adorée.. le meilleur pour la fin que dire de plus que "merci"? continue à me faire criser le soir et met vite la suite à ta fic!!!_

_En resumer : merci à tout le monde me le lire ça me fait plaisir!!!! j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes avec ce chapitre 12!_

* * *

- Rahh, pourquoi c'est toujours si compliqué, murmurais-je à moi-même.

- Douterais-tu toujours de moi ?

Je bondis de surprise. Il avait réussi, encore une fois, à me surprendre. Il était adossé, là, contre le mur extérieur de ma classe. Ses yeux avaient repris une teinte caramel, j'en déduis qu'il avait chassé ce matin.

- Bella, excuse-moi d'être parti comme un voleur. Mais j'ai réalisé que je devais me nourrir régulièrement ses temps-ci. J'avoue que mon corps s'est un peu déshabitué de ton odeur. Tu as remarqué que j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler. M'avoua t il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est moi… je n'aurais pas dû..

- Doutes-tu encore de moi? Répéta-t-il, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase.

Je n'osais pas répondre. Je ne doutais pas vraiment de lui, mais mon coeur attendait à tout moment d'être brisé à nouveau.

- Bella, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ?

Je croisais par malheur son regard, me noyant littéralement dedans. Et comme à chaque fois, la vérité sorti de ma bouche

- Mords-moi !

Le sang me monta aux joues, comprenant ce que j'avais dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. Mes yeux se rivèrent sur le sol, n'osant plus le regarder. J'imaginais qu'il devait bouillir à l'intérieur. Il n'aimait déjà pas aborder le sujet avant son départ, je pressentais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant.

- Désolée, allons manger tu veux bien ? M'excusais-je

Il me prit la main et nous traversions le lycée en silence. Elle était si froide, mais si chaleureuse en même temps. Je ne me lassais pas – et ne me lasserais jamais - des caresses de son pouce sur le dessus de ma main.

Son air était grave, et je voyais qu'il luttait afin de ne pas croiser mon regard interrogateur.

Nous étions assis à la cantine. Son plateau était comme à son habitude intacte et le mien, à peine entamé. Comment réussir à manger avec la gorge serrée. Qu'allait il me dire? Allait il encore partir ? Mon subconscient refusait toujours d'imaginer Edward rester à mes côtés sans s'évaporer dans un volute de fumée.

Mon ventre se tordait dans tous les sens quand ses magnifiques yeux topaze foncés me fixèrent, me faisant l'effet de pénétrer au plus profond de mon âme.

- Bella, murmura-t-il.

J'émis un couinement en guise de "oui". La cantine était bondée de monde, et depuis le retour des Cullen, nous étions à vous un sujet de ragot.

- Tu penses toujours à cette histoire de transformation?

- Toute ta famille, enfin presque, était d'accord pour que je rejoigne votre clan Edward, me défendais-je.

- Jusqu'où irait-tu afin de me persuader de le faire moi-même? Que serait-tu prête à sacrifier pour ça?

Mes yeux s'agrandir, était il en train de me dire qu'il voulait se charger lui même de ma transformation? Un élan de gratitude et de soulagement montait en moi avant de s'évanouir d'un coup en entendant la suite de ses paroles.

- Je ne dis pas que je vais le faire, Bella. Je voudrais juste savoir, c'est tout.

- je..., commençais-je perturbée. Je serais prête à tout voyons, sauf... à te perdre!

A ma grande surprise, ma voix était pleine d'assurance, exactement le ton que je voulais y mettre.

- Donc, tu serais prête à ne plus voir tes amis?

- Oui!

- ta mère?

- je...

- ton père? Me coupa-t-il

- Ed...

- je ne pense pas que tu pèse la graviter de ce que ça représenterais pour ton entourage.

- Qu'est-ce que... ça représenterait pour toi?

La question me surpris moi même. Elle avait franchi mes lèves sans même prévenir mon cerveau.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il était tout aussi surpris que moi. Il réfléchissait, regardant ses doigts, maltraitant mon petit pain en le réduisant en charpie. Il avait l'air d'en souffrir.

Un sentiment naquit en moi... que me cachait il? Plus je retournais cette question dans la tête, plus le doute mutait en certitude.

A mon grand regret, la sonnerie retentit. Il se leva, me tendait la main, mais je ne bougeai pas. Je voulais savoir si j'étais sur le chemin de connaître le pourquoi de sa réticence ou si j'étais totalement à l'ouest.

Sa douce voix de velours m'intima de le suivre, que sinon nous allions être en retard ce qui aurait eu pour effet un rougissement ravissant de mes joues, mais de l'embarras pour moi. Résignée, je le suivais, boudeuse, décidée à connaître ce secret. Ce secret supplémentaire.

Sur le chemin de notre cours en commun de biologie, je lui demandais - trop bas pour qu'une oreille humaine m'entende - s'il me cachait quelque chose.

Sa réaction me confirma que j'avais bel et bien raison. Il se figea derechef et me toisa du regard.

La deuxième sonnerie sonna, mais nous ne bougions pas.

- Edward ? Osais-je

Ses yeux fixèrent les miens, mais lui était perdu dans ses pensées. J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait les mots, comme s'il redoutait ma réaction.

- Bella, je t'expliquerais, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit

- Effectivement ! Rugit une voix devant nous. Pourrions nous être honoré de votre présence au cours ?

Le professeur de biologie était furieux. Nous le suivîmes en silence. Je n'entendais même pas la respiration de mon compagnon. Quant à moi, dès que j'avais franchis le pas de la salle de classe, le rouge me monta aux joues ; tout le monde sous suivait du regard, ne manquant pas de chuchoter à notre encontre.

L'heure fût interminable. Chaque fois que j'essayais – discrètement – de voir ce que mon voisin de paillasse faisait, je le surprenais à me jauger. La crainte grandissait en mois. Pourquoi, d'un coup, était il si mystérieux ? Je pensais que nous n'avions plus de secret l'un pour l'autre. Après la crainte c'était la panique totale. Avais-je été a nouveau trop loin et était-il en train de planifier un nouveau départ loin de moi ?

La tension en moi était trop forte. Je poussais un soupir et posais ma tête sur la table, l'entourant de mes bras. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud me couler le long de ma joue, étais-ce une larme ? Je me souvenais que trop bien à quel point j'avais souffert les quelques mois où nous avions été séparé. Un nouveau soupir, accompagné de quelques soubresauts m'échappa.

Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, il murmura de sa voix la plus rassurante :

- Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne plus jamais te quitter, alors arrête de t'inquiéter Bella ! Nous en parlerons ce soir.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait adopté la même position que moi, et que sa main – cachée sur la table - me caressait légèrement la jambe. Je frissonnais. Dieu que c'était bon de le sentir me toucher. Mon cœur s'affola, encore une fois. Allais-je réagir ainsi toujours ? Je sus qu'il l'avait ressenti dès que je l'entendis étouffé un petit rire adorable.

La fin de la journée se passa mieux. Nous fûmes libéré avec dix minutes d'avance, Edward avait fait sauter mon cours de gym car il ne supportait plus de me voir « m'auto-blesser », et nous fûmes chez lui – bizarrement pas chez moi – en moins de cinq minutes.

- Edward ?

- J'ai déjà averti Charlie, il est d'accord mais je dois te ramener pour le souper. Il m'a dit que vous aviez des visites

- Oh.. Zut

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? S'inquiéta Edward

- Heu, rien, j'avais oublié ce… détail. Bref, si nous reprenions notre discussion ? Tentais-je comme diversion.

En effet, je n'avais pas trop envie de voir la réaction de mon petit vampire s'il savait qu'un loup garou serait à table avec moi quelques heures plus tard.

- Très bien. Assieds toi.

* * *

le chapitre 13 risque d'etre plus court' désolée bref, ça vous a plu??? laissez une petite (ou grande ahah) review!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

ohh lala.. j'ai été gatée par les reviews!!! (continuez hein)

donc...

anneso, bellainlove, la-tite-yuya, elo, sofi, sakura gaia: merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir de les lire!!! merci merci merci!!

shadowflora : j'ai hate de lire ce que tu as fait!!! merci aussi pour ta review

happy mad : j'ai été suprise par ta reviews. tout d'abord, merci! et bienvenue

Mei... ahhh memei.. tu me fais rever et je d'adore!!! les mots me manquent.. alors je dirais juste merci! (pour tout!!!)

voilà, merci de continuer à me lire, merci d'avoir le courage (comme happy mad) de tout lire et d'aimer, (si ça peut en encourager des nouveaux lecteur ça me plait..hihihi) bref merci à ceux qui me laisse des coms comme les autres (ah.. et dsl pour les fautes d'ortho que j'oublie')

j'espère que ça va vous plaire... alors : bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

- Bella, que penses tu qu'il se passera si je te transformais en l'une des nôtres ?

Sa question me désarçonna. Cependant, j'avais déjà réfléchi à ceci à plusieurs reprises, il n'eut donc pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que je lui expose ma réponse.

- Disons que j'avoue que je crains les premiers jours. Je sais que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir et..

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Laisse moi finir ! Le morigénais-je. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, environ trois jours de souffrances m'attendront. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me fait pas peur.

- Alors pourquoi ? J'ai du mal à comprendre que..

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, endurer une souffrance, même plusieurs semaines, afin de pouvoir vivre avec toi en étant ton égal serait rien, comparer à la souffrance que je ressentirais si je devais vieillir à tes côtés. Ne vois tu pas que je suis prête à tout pour devenir tienne ?

Son regard changea, il s'adoucit, son topaze habituel se posa sur moi. Une chaleur impressionnante m'envahi et je fondais littéralement.

- Ed.. Edward, tu recommences à m'éblouir ! Souriais-je.

- Je n'en suis même pas désolée, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Ensuite, reprenais-je sérieusement, je suppose qu'il faudra que je me fasse à ma nouvelle vie. Ne plus dormir, ne plus.. manger. Ce qui en revient à vos.. enfin, ma future habitude alimentaire. Vu comme le sang agit sur moi, j'avoue me demander comment cela ce passera une fois devant une proie ensanglantée. Toutefois, tes parties de chasses m'intriguent. Tu as l'air de tellement t'y amuser parfois avec Emmett !

A mon grand soulagement, il n'ajouta rien. Je décidais alors d'en venir au sujet le plus délicat.

- Le plus difficile, sera ma famille. Serais-je obligée de ne plus les voir ? Même au début ? Pourrais-je de temps en temps leur rendre visite sans qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent ? Comment vais-je faire pour couper les ponts ? Ces questions, Edward, je me les suis posée une centaine de fois, pour arriver à chaque fois à la même conclusion. Il est clair que cela me fera mal de ne plus les voir, leur parler, les écouter. Mais il y a une chose bien plus importante que tout ça…

Edward s'était assis à côté de moi, me souleva – avec une facilité impressionnante – et me posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

- Dis le moi, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille

- Simplement être avec toi, murmurais-je

Il perçut une pointe de tristesse dans ma dernière phrase et m'enlaça amoureusement. Même si je l'avais voulu, il m'aurait été impossible de me défaire de ses bras musclés.

- Mais… la question est : voudrais-tu de moi pour les prochaines centaines d'année à venir ? Hasardais-je

- En doutes-tu toujours?

- Je te rappelle que tu m'as quittée pendant plusieurs long mois en m'assurant ne plus m'aimer. Essaie de comprendre que je suis un peu – beaucoup – perdue en ce moment.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je me sentis légèrement glisser sur le canapé en cuir. Me retrouvant en position allongée, il me couva de son regard le plus tendre.

- Ne bouge pas ! M'ordonna-t-il

Comme la première fois où il avait prononcé les mêmes mots, il m'était impossible de bouger, ne serait-ce, que le petit doigt. Je savais qu'il lui était difficile de supporter mon odeur longtemps, qu'il avait perdu un peu cette habitude de m'avoir tout le temps sous le nez.

Ses gestes étaient tous aussi doux que cette fois là. Ses mains emprisonnèrent mes poignets, son nez frôla à plusieurs reprises mon cou, ma mâchoire, mon front, mes cheveux. Puis ce fut ses lèvres qui explorèrent mon visage. Je me surpris à frissonner, comme une débutante, espérant sans cesse que ses lèvres goûtent les miennes. Pour finir, il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, écoutant ainsi mon cœur affolé.

- Je pense qu'il ne sera plus utile d'aller chasser tous jours dorénavant, plaisanta-t-il.

Il se redressa, appuyé sur ses coudes, son visage près du mien, trop prêt. Son souffle m'enivra à intervalle régulier. J'étais à nouveau sa proie, et lui un prédateur des plus séduisant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra. C'était Esmée. Je rougis, mal à l'aise de notre position quelque peu embarrassante. Edward refusait de me lâcher. Je l'entendis gronder, même si c'était très discret, presque inaudible.

- Puis-je approcher Edward ? demanda Esmée.

Son fils la jaugea du regard. Il avait toujours cette lueur de défit dans les yeux, comme si sa mère allait m'attaquer à tout instant. Pourtant je savais à quel point il la respectait et l'aimait.

Après un instant de réflexion qui me parut légèrement déplacé, il lui fit signe de la tête et consentit enfin à se redresser. M'asseyant décemment sur le canapé, Esmée s'accroupit devant moi.

- Tu vas bien mon enfant ?

- Oui, hésitais-je, le cœur toujours battant anormalement vite.

- Ton père s'inquiète, il faudrait que tu rentres.

Revenant dans le monde réel, le souper du soir me sauta en plein visage.

- Zut ! J'ai failli oublier ! Sursautais-je

- Edward te ramènera, j'en suis certaine, rigola-t-elle. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu fasses particulièrement attention à toi ce soir ma chérie.

Je la regardais, étonnée de sa demande et je sentis Edward se figer. Un grognement guttural se fit entendre, faisant trembler le divan. Ses lèvres bougèrent bien trop vite pour moi et je vis sa mère, du coin de l'œil, hocher de la tête à plusieurs reprises.

- Un loup-garou ? Bella !! Dis moi qu'_il_ ne sera pas là ce soir ?rugit il férocement.

- Ed..Edward, calme toi. J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler..

- Oublier ? S'insurgea-t-il

- Edward, ne t'inquiète, pas. Il vient avec Billy, manger et surtout pour voir Charlie.

Je tentais en vain de le rassurer, mais plus les mots sortaient de ma bouche, plus ça me faisait l'effet d'un énorme mensonge. Jacob était un bon, un très bon ami. Il m'avait tant aidé lorsque je m'étais retrouvée seule et désespérée. Cela dit, sa réaction à La Pusch lors de la réapparition des Cullen m'avait extrêmement surprise.

- Ecoute, finis-je par dire, je t'appelle dès qu'il y a un problème. Et je te fais confiance, tu seras sûrement chez moi avant que je n'aie eut le temps de raccrocher.

Soudain, Esmée se redressa et parti avec grâce. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Je regardais Edward avec étonnement mais celui-ci avait l'air ravi.

Il se leva, et m'invita à le suivre, il voulait me ramener lui-même. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir utiliser son petit don sur Jacob afin de se prévenir tout risque possible.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Esmée était en pleine discussion avec Carlisle – qui venait de rentrer d'une longue journée à l'hôpital.

- Prend ça avec toi, me dit Esmée en me tendant un objet argenté.

Je le reconnu aussitôt : le portable qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de ma première mésaventure avec James. Par politesse – car j'étais sur de n'en avoir besoin dans les prochaines heures – je le pris en adressant un sourire à la jeune femme.

- S'il sonne, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, nous débarquerons tous les six ! Edward évitera ainsi de tourner en rond toute la soirée, sourit-elle.

- Bella, es-tu sur qu'il n'y a aucun danger ? S'enquit Carlisle

- Normalement pas, Jake ne me ferait pas de mal.

_Tout du moins, le Jake d'avant l'arrivée des Cullen,_ me dis-je à moi-même. C'est alors qu'une chose me frappa. Six. C'est ce qu'avait prétendu Esmée. J'en déduis que Rosalie n'allait pas se joindre aux éventuelles festivités. Cela m'attrista. Comment, ou, que pouvais-je faire pour qu'elle m'accepte enfin ?

Les bras marmoréens d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et m'emmenèrent dehors, vers ma vieille Chevrolet.

Le retour ne se fit pas aussi silencieux que je l'aurais cru. Edward me recommanda encore une fois de faire attention, qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à mon loup-garou d'ami. Il avait scruté ses pensées lors de leur dernière rencontre et avait senti sa détermination à faire de moi sa compagne.

J'avais beau répété plusieurs fois que cela ne se passerait jamais de mon vivant, Edward ne déridait pas. J'étais flattée d'un côté qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi. Cela fit fuir mes doutes concernant son éventuel évaporation dans les airs sans prévenir. J'en souris.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? M'interrogea-t-il

- Mes pensées.

- Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, se moqua-t-il

- Je t'aime !

Il fut surpris de ma soudaine déclaration. Me renvoyant la pareil, il se gara devant chez moi et m'embrassa délicatement. Ses yeux - mon dieu - était tellement intense que je n'avais aucune envie de m'en aller. Pourtant il le fallait. Le grondement de mon conducteur m'averti que Jacob m'attendait sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Tada??? alors?? content? décu? dites moi tout!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucouuuuuuuuuu me revoilà _

_pour commencer, les remerciements. _

_Mayra, anneso, la-tite-yuya : merci beaucoup pour vos comms. mayra, c'est pas grave va_

_shadowflora : j'adore toujours autant tes reviews continue!!! (et j'attends impatiemment ta suite!!)_

_Sakura : idem, merci, et oublie pas non plus ta fic_

_Elow : welkome!!! hihihi merci pour ta review_

ParticularAlice : pareille, bievenue, et merci beaucoup pour ta reviews

Happy mad : hihihi ça fait chaud au coeur ce que tu écrit, merci infiniment!!!

et le meilleur pour la fin, comme d'hab : merci ma jumelle adorée!! on écrira à ton ami larousse pour lui demander d'ajouter ses mots officiellements ahahah. et profite des vacances pour nous mettre 2 ou 3 suite hihihi (ohhhh la pressionnnnnnnnnnnnnn)

voilà, un petit mot pour fini. le prochain chapitre est déjà fini. il sera très court, mais je vous expliquerais le pourquoi du comment alors.. dès que j'ai des demande je le mettrais en ligne

* * *

Jake me toisait. Son regard était dur, je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu me regarder de la sorte. J'en frissonnais. J'approchais tout en imaginant que les yeux du vampire étaient braqués sur moi, prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'hostilité de mon invité. Jake ouvrit la porte, sans dire mot. Le froid entre nous allait-il perdurer toute la soirée ? Il était hors de question que je lui fasse mes excuses. Il avait été trop loin.

A l'intérieur, j'entendis Charlie et Billy commenter une finale de base-ball. Décidemment, je trouvais ce sport trop « pépère » depuis que j'avais eu l'honneur d'assister au match des Cullen – bien plus intéressant.

- Bonsoir Papa, Billy !

Billy m'adressa un vague signe de la main, tandis que mon père me rendis joyeusement mon « bonsoir ». Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir quand mon père m'interpella.

- Oh, Bella ? Peux-tu finir le dîner ? Je l'ai commencé, mais tu me connais, je suis nettement moins doué que toi !

Il me gratifia de son magnifique sourire – celui qui a du faire chavirer maman plus d'une fois – et je partis exécuter la tâche qui m'étais maintenant due.

En cuisine, je découvris le massacre que les pauvres pommes de terre avaient subi. Je repris le tout en main, la recette était loin d'être difficile : marinade de truites et gratin dauphinois.

Pendant que je m'afférais à couper les patates survivantes, une présence me fit sursauter. Jake se tenait là, appuyé contre la table à manger, me déshabillant du regard. Je soutenais son regard, cependant, grâce à ma gaucherie légendaire, le couteau me glissa du doigt et écorcha légèrement mon doigt.

- Aie !

- C'est malin Bella, tu veux te faire bouffer ? Railla t il tout en s'approchant de moi.

- ça va Jake, pas besoin d'être si mesquin. De plus, il n'est même pas là pour t'entendre, alors garde tes réflexions pour toi ! M'emportais-je

Je regrettais tout aussi tôt d'être si méchante avec lui. Je savais qu'il pouvait être bon, mais plus je le regardais, plus j'avais du mal à reconnaître le Jacob d'avant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pouvais-je encore faire quelque chose pour qu'il redevienne lui-même ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, ajouta-t-il en fixant la fenêtre d'un air mauvais.

L'obscurité gagnait du terrain, j'avais du mal à distinguer les choses dehors mais je le vis debout derrière ma Chevrolet. Il me semblait apercevoir ses iris incandescentes. Je vis aussi l'arrière d'une voiture noir et je devinais qu'Alice devait en être la conductrice. Si d'habitude j'étais heureuse qu'Edward n'entendent pas mes pensées, ce soir, j'avais plutôt très envie de lui communiquer mes sentiments. De lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je l'aimais chaque jour de plus en plus, que je devenais vide sans lui. La bonne vieille coquille vide revenait me hanter quand je me retrouvais loin de lui. Que dirait-il si je lui avouais cette dernière pensée ?

A nouveau dans ma petite bulle à imaginer les diverses réactions et grimaces magnifiques de mon petit vampire, je tressaillis quand je sentis quelques choses de chaud me prendre la main. Jake me pansais le doigt d'un sparadrap.

- Fais attention quand tu as un engin dangereux dans les mains, Bella, murmura-t-il aimablement.

- Jake..

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de se parler un peu, tous les deux.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment. Moi, jaugent la situation afin de voir si un éventuel danger était probable, lui, impatient de ma réaction.

- Tout à l'heure, finis-je par annoncer.

Le repas était maintenant presque fini. Le gratin se gratinait joliment au four, et la marinade marinait gentiment dans la casserole.

- Ahhh ça sent bon les enfants ! Chantonna mon géniteur.

Nous passâmes un bon moment à discuter de tout et de rien. Nous avons même évoqué la mère de Jacob. Ce dernier était parti dans un délire en me racontant tout ce qu'il savait de sa maman. Malheureusement, j'écoutais que d'une oreille. Mon attention était portée sur notre future conversation. Instinctivement, ma main glissa dans ma poche, resserrant le téléphone argenté. Je savais que je ne l'utiliserais pas, mais il était malgré tout rassurant.

- Tu as l'air tendu ma chérie, tout va bien ? M'interrogeais mon père

- Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je tentais de lui offrir un sourire, mais je doute qu'il paraisse sincère. Un silence pesant s'installa, et c'était Billy qui le brisa.

- Si vous laissiez les deux vieux parler de vieilles choses et que vous alliez faire un tour dehors. La nuit est magnifique ce soir, et la pleine lune est ravissante.

Jake ne se fit pas prier et se leva d'un bon, fit le tour de la table et failli m'arracher le bras en me tirant de ma chaise. Nos pères rirent de bon cœur en me voyant protester et m'encoubler sur le pas de porte.

Cependant, une fois dehors, Jacob garda ma main prisonnière et m'emmena derrière la maison vers la petite forêt.

- Vas-tu te transformer si tu regardes la pleine lune, comme dans les films ? L'embêtais-je

- Bella, tu es incorrigible !

- Jake… tentais-je sérieusement. Je..

- Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ?

Je fus surprise qu'il attaque aussi franchement la discussion. Cela me désarçonna. J'avais répété plusieurs fois le discours que je voulais lui tenir durant ses derniers jours

- Il est simplement lui. Avouais-je.

- Il ne pourra jamais t'offrir tout ce que _moi _ je peux.

- Oh, ça j'en doute, vois tu ! M'emportais-je

Il sourit. J'étais tombée dans son panneau, comme une gourde. Il débita la suite d'une telle aisance que je fus certaine qu'il avait préparé chaque mot bien à l'avance.

- S'il ne se nourrit pas régulièrement, tu risques de mourir. Son contact est froid. Je suis même persuadé qu'il n'y a que de limites à vos toucher. Il lui serait facile de te faire du mal sans le vouloir. Il ne pourra sûrement jamais te satisfaire entièrement. Au moindre faux pas, tu es morte. Et surtout, il restera jeune éternellement, tandis que toi, tu vieilliras !

- Je.. sauf si je deviens l'une des leurs !

Ma voix n'était pas aussi sèche que je ne l'avais voulu. Il m'impressionnait. Réfléchir à tant de choses rien que.. pour moi ! J'étais d'un côté flattée, mais ce fut la colère qui coula soudain dans mes veines.

- Bella, réfléchit. Tu ne seras _jamais_ l'une des leurs. Tu le crois capable de te ôter la vie ? Il n'est pas assez courageux pour ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ! Il m'a déjà sauvé de nombreuses fois et..

- C'est ton côté humain qui l'attire. Crois-tu qu'une fois buveuse de sang …

- Arrête Jacob, c'est inutile. Nous en avons déjà parler ensemble, criais-je.

- Je peux tout t'apporter ! La chaleur humaine, l'amour. Nous vieillirons ensemble. Avec lui, tu ressemblerais à une mère promenant son fils par la main ! Je peux faire des choses avec toi sans pour autant vouloir t'ôter la vie. Ce n'est pas ton sang qui m'attire, mais toi. Bella Swan !

- Tu as aussi de belles canines et de bonnes griffes bien acérées, murmurais-je en me touchant la joue, celle qui avait été un jour touchée par ses griffes.

- C'était… c'était un accident !

Un groupe d'oiseau prirent la fuite. Il hurlait si fort que mes mains se portèrent d'elles-mêmes à mes oreilles.

Il s'avança vers, moi et m'attrapa les poignets de sorte à ce que j'entende la suite.

- Bella, tu serais heureuse avec moi ! Je ne te quitterais jamais, moi !

- Mais, c'est lui que j'aime Jake. On ne peut forcer les gens à nous aimer !

Ma voix était posée. Aucun déraillement, ni tremblement. Pourtant, j'avais peur. Je voyais, dans ses yeux qu'il perdait à chaque seconde un peu plus le contrôle.

- Jake, calme-toi. On va rentrer, gentiment et finir cette soirée tranquillement dans la joie et la bonne humeur. D'accord ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Et si… , commença t il après un long silence.

- Et si quoi, Jacob ?

- Et si je demandais ta main à ton père, je suis sur qu'il accepterait !

- Pardon ? Nom d'un chien Jake, tu te fous de moi là ? M'emportais-je à nouveau

- Testons !

Sur cette dernière parole, il marcha d'un bon pas vers ma maison. Je dus courir – réussissant même à glisser sur les feuilles mortes - pour le rattraper et lui faire face.

- Jake ! Je t'en prie… s'il te plait… Pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je

- Je t'aime Bella, et tu mérites mieux que lui ! Il ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon, crois moi !

Jake avait repris son calme, sa voix était à nouveau douce, chaleureuse. Il s'avança vers moi et attrapa une de mes mèches rebelles pour la poser derrière mon oreille.

- Excuse moi Bella, j'voulais essayer de te faire réagir, comprendre que ton Edward est dangereux. Je t'aime. Depuis leur retour, j'avoue m'être mal pris avec toi. Serais-tu d'accord d'oublier ses derniers mois ? Me laisserais-tu une deuxième chance de te montrer que je suis celui qu'il te faut ?

- Je…

- Pardonne-moi. Je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est te rendre triste, chuchota-t-il.

- Jake, tu es et tu resteras mon ami. Celui que j'aime, plus que tout au monde, même si c'était l'être le plus dangereux de la terre, restera Edward. Si tu es prêt à accepter ceci, nous pourrons alors avancer.

- Je ne pense pas être capable de le supporter dans la même pièce que moi, mais s'il garde ses distances, et qu'il accepte que tu passes quelques moments avec moi, alors oui. Dit-il joyeusement.

- Essayons ! Ajoutais-je aussi sur une note joyeuse.

Pourtant, ma main resta crispée sur le téléphone argenté. Je me sentais perdue. Il était passé de très gentil à très bizarre au retour des Cullen. Puis, limite agressif, et là il était à nouveau le Jake d'avant. Etais-je, moi, capable de lui refaire confiance si vite ?

* * *

ça vous a plut??? dites oui ou non en cliquant sur le petit "go" merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 


	15. Chapter 15

_me revoilààààààààààààààààà déjàààà_

_ dsl.. je serais un peu plus brève pour les remerciements.. je bosse demain et je voulais poster ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir._

_merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis une reviews, Maeva, Megane, Mayra hs : y a que des pseudo en M?? mdr, anneso, Happy mad (j'adore tes comms!!!) et surtout ma jumelle qui doit souvent avoir recourt au dafalgan à cause de moi.. (gomen jumelle.. je t'embete tout le temps') merci a tout ce qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici sans forcément poster de review)  
_

_Voici le fameux ch. 15. je vous laisse le lire et désolée d'avance qu'ils soit si court_

_lisez jusqu'au bout, je mettrais un commentaire à la fin _

* * *

La soirée se poursuivit un peu plus normalement. Le dessert que Jacob avait préparé était un pur délice, j'avais réussi à me brûler en préparant le café, et j'ai perdu lamentablement au Monopoly – même si j'ai longtemps soupçonné Papa piquer dans la banque. 

Ils partirent chez eux peu après minuit, les au revoir furent bref, et Jake ne put s'empêcher de m'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

Charlie m'interrompit pendant que je finissais la vaisselle – pourquoi ne voulait-il pas investir dans un lave-vaisselle ?

- C'était une très bonne soirée Bella non ?

- Oh oui ! Rigolais-je en me remémorant les fous rires dus au jeu.

- Il est bien ce Jacob non ? Hasarda-t-il

- Papa ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Je te taquine ma fille ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai remarqué deux ou trois fois tes coups d'œil à ton machin dans ta poche.

Nous rîmes fort tout les deux, de bons cœurs. Puis, il me souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher.

Seule, dans la cuisine, une étrange tristesse m'envahit. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me blottir contre son torse musclé et froid. Sentir son souffle m'enivrer jusqu'à ce que les songes m'emportent. J'avais envie de l'appeler, lui dire que tout allait bien, et qu'il me manquait atrocement.

Je grimpais les escaliers, fit un brin de toilette et m'attarda de longues minutes sous la douche tiède. Repensant à la soirée, à ce que m'avait dis Jake, à la réaction d'Edward demain. Un gros soupir s'échappa de ma bouche. A Phoenix, aucun garçon n'avait tenté de m'approcher, et ici c'était le total opposé. Pourtant, un seul avait sa place dans mon cœur.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'ouvris la fenêtre, et me surpris à appeler Edward. Le léger vent frais me fit un bien fou. Je pris quelques minutes à contempler la lune, me demandant si Edward la regardait aussi. M'arrachant un nouveau soupir, j'optai qu'il était enfin l'heure d'aller au lit.

Dès que je fus à moins d'un mètre de celui-ci, un bruit familier me parvint aux oreilles. Un grondement joueur.

- J'en connais un qui est en pleine chasse, m'amusais-je.

Je tentais de deviner où il était caché, mais en vain. J'avais beau tourner sur moi-même je ne vis rien. Le néant. Au moment où je baissais les bras, une chose dur et froide me heurta de plein fouet et me fit atterrir violemment sur mon lit.

Il relâcha légèrement son étreinte de sorte à ce que je puisse le regarder. Il avait son regard joueur, amusé. Ses iris ressemblaient à de la lave en fusion et une fois de plus, je me noyais dedans. Il me resserra un peu plus fort dans ses bras marmoréens et je tressaillis.

- T'ai-je manqué à ce point ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un de ses fameuses moues craquantes.

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas !

- J'attendais ton appelle, mais apparemment tu aimes trop le danger pour ça !

- Je ne risquais pas grand-chose, tu sais.

- Bella, dois-je te rappeler que tu as soupé avec un loup-garou ?

- Et moi, dois-je te rappeler que je suis en ce moment même dans les bras d'un magnifique vampire ?

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire silencieux – pour éviter de réveiller Charlie, et Edward dût recourir à une falsification de mémoire pour que je daigne lui raconter ma soirée dans les plus petits détails possible.

Il grogna quand j'évoquais ma discussion avec Jake dans le jardin, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire quand je lui parlais de mes chutes et ma brûlure.

- Moi vivant, il ne t'aura jamais ! Annonça-t-il, une lueur de défit dans les yeux. J'ai fait l'erreur une fois de te laisser seule, et je ne referais plus jamais.

Je souris à sa déclaration. En cet instant, tout paraissait si « normal ». Entre Edward et moi, tout allait bien. Jake était redevenu celui qu'il était autrefois. Et apparemment, aucun danger pour moi était dans les parages, sauf les arbres et les trottoirs.

* * *

_Voilà, avant de hurler, lisez jusqu'au bout..mdr _

_Survie est une fic terminée. tout est bien qui fini bien. mais l'hisoitre de nos adorables vampire, humain et loup garou continue Croyez vous que Bella puisse vive longtemps sans aventure? **Une chose va bouleverser la vie de bella**... mais quoi!! hé hé, vous le saurez bien vite. Existence est le titre de la suite. (ça évite d'avoir 60 chapitre..hihi) alors j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et à me lire! bisoux à très vite._

_La suite sera donc postée (d'ici la fin de la semaine si j'arrive) sur le titre : **Existence**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
